Then You Came Along
by La Vik
Summary: The Titans have everything going for them. Good times, good friends, a pretty good life. Now, maybe the latest newcomer, a girl who's life wasn't always as good, wants to be a part of it.
1. DISCLAIMER

This is the BIG DISCLAIMER!! I don't own anything, Okay? I wish I did, because some of these guys are good enough to eat. But what I do own is Marissa, plus those other few original characters sprinkled throughout the fic. enjoy! 


	2. Random Dares

  
  
Senior Orientation at T.C. Williams High was pretty much like a rodeo. You round up a bunch of people in a tiny, cramped space, namely the auditorium. Marissa Donovan, being the "new kid in town" sat wherever she damn well pleased, not knowing what the hell everyone was talking about. She had come from a place where integrating had been going on for a while already, and she didn't understand the big fuss.  
  
"This is gonna kill me," she muttered.  
  
"Gum?" said the person next to her, brandishing a pack of Juicy Fruit Gum.  
  
"Um, sure," she muttered, taking and unwrapping a stick. By now, she was blocking out the person in the front of the room speaking. "I'm Marissa,"  
  
"Ronnie Bass, but the guys call me Sunshine," he said. "New in town?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Marissa asked. "I'm fresh off the West Coast,"  
  
"Same here," Sunshine laughed. He didn't really believe in  
coincidences.  
  
"Another foreigner. Where from?"  
  
"Oregon," she said. "You look like a California boy yourself. Am I right?" His eyes wandered quickly. "Whoa, I ain't implying anything, if that's what you're worried about." They both laughed. Marissa glanced at the people around them. "They sure make them different around here-Not bad, but different."  
  
"Nothing compares to West Coast girls," Sunshine replied blankly.  
  
"I bet you had your share of girls back home," Marissa laughed.  
  
"Naw," he laughed, "Can you believe that they thought I looked just like any other guy?"  
  
"Now that you mention it," she laughed, "You do have share a slight resemblance with my ex-boyfriend back west-five of them, actually." She took another glance around. "Looks like the integration isn't going quite so well. I bet they didn't even tell them down at the Berg that this orientation was gonna happen,"  
  
"It's sad if you think about it," Sunshine said. "I mean, how things used to be."  
  
"Used to be?" Marissa said. "What makes you think so much has changed? They're keeping us all away from each other as long as they possibly can. It's just what everyone's used to. This place is just keeping too many people down. I mean, back home, they had a girl's football team. I didn't see anything wrong with it."  
  
"Football?" he said, suddenly even more interested in what she had to say. "Did you play back in Oregon or something?"  
  
"Well, I did for one season, but I wasn't anything great. None of the girls really knew how to play, so it didn't count for much." She shrugged. "So, I take it that you're gonna be one of the jocks around here, then?"  
  
"Jock? That's a pretty strong word-and yet it fits," he laughed. "I ain't gonna be known for my brains around here, and I play football."  
  
"That qualifies for jockhood," Marissa laughed.  
  
"So are you joining track?" he asked, "That's the only serious sport they have for girls in this school."  
  
"I don't think so," Marissa shrugged, "I ain't much for the hurdles and the throwing, but I could do the running. Anything's possible, I guess." Finally, the speaker was ready for a water break, so everybody got up for a quick stretch. Marissa looked quickly at a couple of guys who waved at Sunshine. "Who are they?" she asked eagerly. Sunshine just smiled wryly and waved his hand back at them. "What? Why are you calling them over here?" But it was two late. The two guys had already reached them.  
  
"Guys, this is Marissa. Marissa, you're lucky," Sunshine laughed. "You're about to meet a couple of the guys." He motioned to the taller one. "This here's our captain, Gerry Bertier." They shook hands, then Sunshine directed to the other guy, who wasn't quite as tall, and had slightly longer hair. "This is our linebacker and resident dork, Alan Bosley,"  
  
"Wow," he muttered. "I mean, um, hi. He doesn't mean the part about being a dork."  
  
"I'm sure," Marissa laughed. She abruptly looked past him, somewhere behind his shoulder.  
  
"What do you keep looking at back there?" Alan said, wheeling around.  
  
"There's someone staring over here," she said curiously. It seemed a rather endearing quality that she acted both tough and so sweetly naïve at the same time.  
  
"Ray," Alan muttered under his breath. "Can't keep his eyes in his own space."  
  
"Looks like that friend of yours has his sights set on Marissa," Gerry said. "Tell him to quit gawking. It's making the lady uncomfortable."  
  
"Quit looking at me," Alan said, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's your friend too."  
  
"I think I'll just get going," Marissa said. "See you around."  
  
"Wait," Gerry said, bringing over a blonde haired girl. "One more person. Emma, this is Marissa. You two, go be friends. Paint nails, and do what ever girls do." He gestured for the guys to leave.  
  
"Wow," Marissa giggled. "People around here sure like making friends and all,"  
  
"That's just how Gerry is," Emma laughed. "Always trying to get people to just get along. He's one of those crowd-pleasing types. He's great."  
  
"Can't say I blame him much either," Marissa sighed. "There are some hard times coming up, with the whole integration issue and everything."  
  
"I'm not really sure why we even go through with things like this," Emma said. "All of us here were doing just fine before those uppity race- mixers got themselves involved. I don't see any reason for us to change around here.  
  
"Well, I suppose you all were doing fine up here around Seminary Ridge," Marissa said gently, "But things haven't been great down at the Berg. Anyway, the school board's just doing this so they can keep the national guard off of the town's case."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marisa was leaving the auditorium and out to her car when someone came and tapped her on the shoulder. She squealed and turned abruptly, only to find herself facing Gerry Bertier. "I don't suppose you'd wanna go meet the rest of the guys?"  
  
"Would I ever!" Marissa laughed. "Just lead the way!"  
  
"Shouldn't you call your parents first or something?" Gerry asked. "Wouldn't want anyone worrying."  
  
"Naw;" Marissa insisted, "It's nothing big. I mean, what my mama doesn't know I'm doing can't cause her a heart attack." She got into her car and followed Gerry to a diner a few blocks away.  
  
"This here's Petey Blue, and Julius," Gerry said. He glanced around. "We were expecting more of ther team to show up, but their families are probably trying to keep 'em in while they can, with all the problems that come with integration."  
  
"I can't blame 'em," Marissa said. "I mean, with the way some people think around here, nobody's safe. Now isn't a very easy time to put yourself out there."  
  
"Enough with this depressing shit," Petey laughed, "Can we get the little lady a salad?" he said to the waitress.  
  
"And a double cheeseburger, a root beer, and a double side of potato salad," she added. A couple of the guys gawked. "What can I say? It's what West Coast girls do-Party Hearty."  
  
"Party, eh?" Petey laughed, "I can dig that."  
  
"Back it up, Romeo," Sunshine laughed, "Give the girl some breathing room. She ain't here to flirt with you."  
  
"One thing to remember about West Coast girls," Marissa laughed, "Almost anything we do is misconstrued as flirting."  
  
Time went by quickly. They talked about nearly everything. They got into a pretty heated conversation about what was happening with the integration.  
  
"You sure you don't need to be going?" Gerry said, looking at the clock. It was already eight o'clock.  
  
"Nobody's home to care if I stay or go," Marissa shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's a school night," Gerry laughed. "Little girls like yourself ought to be heading home."  
  
"Why don't we take this outside and we'll see who's the little girl?" Marissa snapped humorously, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"Ooh-whee," Alan laughed, pretending to fan himself. "I think we've got a fighter on our hands, boys. Anyone got a camera?"  
  
"What can I say?" Marissa laughed. "I've yet to find someone who can make a lady out of me."  
  
Soon enough, Marissa really did have to go. She pulled her wallet out and was ready to pay when Blue playfully slapped her hand down.  
  
"Nope," he laughed. "Male ego. We've got to pay,"  
  
"Whatever you say," she laughed, putting on her jacket and walking out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're late," said Mrs. Hector, a young yet stern looking woman who would have been really pretty, had she not looked so strict and tired. "Not a very good first impression, if I do say so myself, young lady. This isn't acceptable."  
  
"Sorry," panted the girl in the doorway, "I sort of got lost,"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all well and good. I don't need any excuses. Have a seat," the teacher said impatiently. The girl went to the empty seat in the back of the class. "I do hope that this doesn't become a recurring habit for you, Miss Donovan. Perhaps things were different in Oregon, but here, we do not condone tardiness," When the teacher finally averted her attention, the girl rolled her eyes.  
  
The girl next to her tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, we actually got a class together. Don't mind Mrs. Hector. She's always in a bad mood like that. It's not just you she hates in particular. She's just really bad at being around other people."  
  
"Great to see you, Emma," she replied. "And thanks for the warning, but you've got to see the way her nostrils were flaring all over the place. I really think the wench hates me," They both laughed softly, then someone in the classroom cleared their throat. Emma looked away and at a boy a few rows behind them. He gestured for Emma to look to her left, but whatever was there, Marissa was blocking it. Emma looked back at him, and mouthed her reply, saying she had no idea what he meant. He threw her a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Ray says hello," Emma said, looking back at Marissa.  
  
"Who?" Marissa asked, "Sorry, but I haven't the slightest clue who you're talking about," She turned around to see who Emma was looking at, and locked eyes with a boy, half the room's length away. He winked at her, then went back to looking at his paper.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Emma said, nodding, "You two haven't been properly acquainted yet. Well, that's easily fixed. Meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you two,"  
  
"Um, sure," Marissa said, just as the bell rang. Then, she left the room and headed to her next class, where she was actually on time. She sat down in one of the middle rows, far back enough so she wouldn't be seen too often.  
  
"All right-class, I'm Mrs. Roberts-I'll be teaching you all-U.S. History," she said, every few words followed by a small snort. "It's a- pleasure to be meeting-you all this year,"  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Piggy," she muttered. Sunshine, who happened to be sitting next to her to her laughed. She turned slightly to look at him.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, "I overheard you talking. I was thinking the exact same thing myself. Sorry if I freaked you out or anything,"  
  
"No problem," she smiled. "Good to catch a familiar face,"  
  
Mrs. Roberts cleared her throat. "Is there something-more important for-you two to-talk about than-what I'm teaching?" she asked. The two of them shook their heads. "So you two-are just such experts that-you don't need to listen?"  
  
"No Ma'am," Marissa said innocently. "I wouldn't even think it,"  
  
"Both of you get up here," she said sternly.  
  
"Ooh," growled some of the guys in the class, "Sunshine got his ass into trouble,"  
"Mr. Bass, your father's a colonel," she said, "I'd expect you to know this at least. Recite the Preamble to the Constitution," Ronnie shrugged. "You don't know? How about you, Miss Donovan? The stakes are pretty high as far as you two are concerned. If you can't do this, you both get detention for a week," Ronnie looked at her hopefully. It would DEFINITELY not be a good idea to get a detention on his first day.  
  
"Oh, that's not hard," Marissa said, crossing her arms, "We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice to ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and ensure the blessings of our liberty. For ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."  
  
Mrs. Roberts looked rather disappointed that she couldn't hand out detentions two these two miscreants and sent the two back to their seats, muttering something about delinquent West Coast children and their bad attitudes.  
  
"So you've got to be some kind of Wonder Woman, right?" said someone behind her. She turned around and saw Gerry, with Julius right next to him. "You just saved Sunshine here from getting a detention,"  
  
"No problem," Marissa laughed, "It was my pleasure, especially since I saved my own ass in the process,"  
  
"Well, here I thought you'd gone and played super hero," he said, laughing, "How about you eat lunch with us today? We'll tell you all you need to know about the school and all,"  
  
"Actually, I'm already eating lunch with Emma today. I think she was going to introduce me to some of her friends or something." she said, "Can I get a rain-check on that?"  
  
"Sure," Ronnie said, masking his disappointment. "I guess it can wait until another time,"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully soon," Marissa smiled, "How does tomorrow sound?"  
  
"Almost as good as today," Ronnie smiled. Then, under his breath, he added, "Almost,"  
  
The rest of the class went by without a hitch, and she found out that Emma was, in fact, Gerry's girlfriend. Then, she walked down the stairs and over to the cafeteria entrance, where Emma was waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked. "Come on, I think Ray's waiting for you outside." she grabbed Marissa by the wrist and brought her just outside the cafeteria. She pulled her along until they reached a guy, sitting under a tree.  
  
"Well, Ray, here she is, just like I promised. Of course, I don't see why you didn't introduce yourself at orientation if you were just staring the whole time anyway." Emma said, laughing almost slyly nudging Marissa forward. She stumbled slightly, and raised and eyebrow at Emma. "This is Marissa. She's even better looking up close, isn't she? Have fun,"  
  
"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to the ground next to him. She sat down, putting down her bag and leaning against the tree trunk with her hands behind her and looking up at the sky. "I'm Ray Budds,"  
  
"So I've heard," she smiled, "I've only been here at T.C. for a day, and I've heard a whole lot about you already. Everyone talks like you're famous or something,"  
  
"Popular, maybe, but famous? I wouldn't go that far," he said cockily. "You know, I think you're really cute,"  
  
"No, I'm Marissa, remember?" she laughed. "I think you're worse with names than I am,"  
  
"Right, how could I forget?" he said smiling. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No, not that I can think of," she replied, turning head away but keeping her eyes vaguely focused on him. This guy definitely didn't waste any time asking a girl out on a date.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going to the movies tonight," he said casually, "Seeing as you aren't doing anything, I was wondering if you'd want to come along."  
  
"Sure," Marissa smiled. Sure, he was vain, but he really knew how to charm a girl. "I live at number 67, Mortimer Lane. It's the red house. You can't miss it,"  
  
"Mortimer Lane?" he asked, "That's about six blocks away from my place. Anyway, I'll pick you up at around seven, okay?"  
  
"That'd be great," she smiled, "I'll be ready by six-thirty,"  
  
"Great," he smiled, "Where are you going after lunch? I've got Science and History,"  
  
"History? That's what I just came from. I've got Music, Science, and then I have Study Hall." Marissa said, reading the schedule she had written on her palm, which was already slightly smudged. "Damn, how can you remember your schedule so perfectly already?"  
  
"Same way that you can," he said, showing her his right hand, where he had scribbled in his own schedule as well. "Seeing as there's still a little space there, you think I could get your phone number?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled, pulling the pen out from behind her ear. True, it was the cheesiest line she had ever heard, but you had to give a guy credit. She never did give guys much to work with if they were trying to flirt. She took his hand and wrote her name and number in curvy characters in the middle of his palm. "Give me a call when you have time. I'll see you later," She picked up her bag and walked away.  
  
"You're leaving already?" Emma said, once Marissa got back inside, "So what if you were late for class? If you had hung around, you two would have been locking lips in minutes if it was any hint how he was looking at you."  
  
"I'm buying my time," she smiled, "I never do anything that involves lips until I think I've got someone hooked,"  
  
"He may not be hooked quite yet," Emma said, "But he's definitely seen the bait, and he was ready to bite,"  
  
"Enough with the fishing puns," Marissa said. "I'm going to class."  
  
"I'll call you after school," Emma said, "To help you get ready for your big date and everything,"  
  
"You heard everything we said, didn't you?" Marissa asked, narrowing her eyes. "You little sneak," she added with a giggle.  
  
"Of course I heard every word," Emma smiled, "And I wouldn't be surprised if the line's busy when I call,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I told you, I don't wear green!" Marissa said over the phone. "I just don't! It makes me look pale,"  
  
"You're not pale," Emma insisted, "You West Coast girls never have to worry about looking too pale. Wear the green,"  
  
"I'm wearing the blue sweater," Marissa retorted. "Or I'm wearing the red one, the black, the white one, or the yellow one. I'm just not wearing the green one,"  
  
"I think you're making a big mistake," Emma said, "I think green is your color. But whatever floats your boat. Just don't wear yellow again. You wore it to school today, so you should at least pick something different,"  
  
"Fine," Marissa surrendered, "I'll wear the red one. You have nothing against red, right?"  
  
"What do you mean by red?" Emma asked, "You mean, like fire engine red?"  
  
"No, like, a really dark shade of red," Marissa said. "I'll be back," Marissa put the phone on her bed and put on the turtleneck sweater. "Okay, I'm back."  
  
"All right, as I was saying, that's not called red," Emma said. "It's called burgundy."  
  
"Honestly, I don't give a hoot what you call the color," Marissa said impatiently, "You could call it purple for all I know, and I'd believe you. I'm not one to dress to impress too often. All that matters is that I'm wearing it, and I'm wearing it with the white skirt,"  
  
"Okay, we agree on the skirt," said Emma, "What time are you getting picked up?"  
  
"Seven o'clock," Marissa said calmly.  
"Okay," Emma said, "And what time is it right now? I think my clock's off by a few minutes,"  
  
"It's about six-forty-five," Marissa said, propping the phone up on her shoulder while she brushed her hair. She tied half of it up into a bun, then left the rest alone. There wasn't much she could do, since her hair was straight as a board. "You think I should go wait outside already?"  
  
"No," Emma said urgently , "It makes you look too clingy if you act too anxious about a first date. Wait for him to get there, then wait about ten seconds before answering the door."  
  
"Okay, it sounds like a plan," Marissa laughed. "It'll probably take me ten seconds to get down to the stairs and to the front door anyway,"  
  
"Oh, and another thing I didn't tell you yet," Emma said, "Ray may be a bit on the cocky side sometimes, but his car ain't that great. I mean, it runs and all, but don't expect a limousine or anything,"  
  
"I've been in a limousine," Marissa said, "I hated it. It felt like a hearse,"  
  
"Well," Emma said brightly, "You'll be glad to know that Ray's car is definitely not a hearse." Then, the doorbell rang. "I heard that. Your doorbell's loud. He's early. That's a good sign. I'll talk to you later," Then, she hung up. Marissa put down the receiver, then walked down the stairs to the door. Inhaling one more time, she pulled it open.  
  
"Well, what do you know," Ray laughed, "It looks like you weren't joking when you said you'd be ready at six-thirty. Ready?"  
  
"Yep," Marissa smiled brightly. They both walked outside and over to his car.  
  
Marissa had no clue what Emma had been talking about. Of course, she knew nothing about cars, but this one was gorgeous, and that was good enough. He opened her door for her, then got into his side. About ten seconds into the drive, he switched on the radio. Marissa started humming along quietly to herself.  
  
"I can't hear you," Ray laughed, "Come on, you can sing in here. You can't be that bad,"  
  
"Yes I can," Marissa laughed.  
  
"Aw, just go on, now," he said, "I dare you,"  
  
"You dare me?" Marissa giggled, "I stopped accepting random dares in the fifth grade,"  
  
"Well, this isn't random," he smiled, "You're the one who started humming along and all. Go on, now. I double-dog dare you,"  
  
"No thanks," she smirked, "You'll hear me sing one day or another, but it sure as hell ain't today,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I had a good time," Marissa said as they got closer to her house. He parked right outside, and got up to walk her to the door.  
  
"Are you the kind that doesn't kiss on a first date?" he asked. Marissa raised a framed eyebrow at the question.  
  
"Depends on the situation, I guess," she shrugged. Then, a tiny smile crossed her face, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you'd let me-" he paused, and took the fact that she was still smiling as permission to move closer. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, waiting for any sign of resistance. When she gave none, he put his hands on her sides and pulled her closer. Her arms had no place to go except for on his shoulders.  
  
Marissa pulled back for breath and laughed softly. "I take this as a good sign," Ray laughed too and took off his jacket.  
  
"I want you to have this," he said, handing it to her. She took it from him and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you at school," Then, she opened the door and went inside, just to hear the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" she said, putting Ray's jacket on the coffee table. "Who's this?"  
  
"Hey, it's Ronnie,"  
  
"Hey," she said, "Look, I'm glad you called and everything, but how exactly did you get my phone number?"  
  
"It's listed," he said easily, "Where have you been? I've called three times and you haven't been home,"  
  
"I've just been out," she said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Not much," he said, "I just didn't get a chance to say thanks for saving my hide in History class today,"  
  
"Like I said," Marissa laughed, "It was my pleasure. But I can tell that Miss Piggy hates me for it."  
  
"Well she hates us both, then," he said, "What class do you have right after lunch?"  
  
"Music," she replied.  
  
"You sing?" he asked, "You learn somethin' new every day. Sing something,"  
  
"Nah," Marissa said, "I'm not great,"  
  
"I'll catch you singing one day," he laughed, "I've got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah," Marissa said, "See you tomorrow," 


	3. Told You So

Marissa got to school a little bit earlier than she had the day before, wearing a creme sweater, a red-and-black plaid skirt-and Ray's jacket. It wasn't long before her ensemble was the talk of the school.  
  
"Did you hear?" a junior muttered as Marissa walked by, "She went out with Ray Budds last night. Look, she's wearing his jacket, too! That proves it."  
  
"Look at her hand," a sophomore whispered, "Is she wearing his ring yet?"  
  
"What makes you think she would be?" the junior replied. "I don't they're out going to the hill or anything yet."  
  
"She got his jacket on the first date," one boy muttered. "You never know."  
  
"I think they're going steady," the first one piped in.  
  
"No they're not!"  
  
"They so are!" the sophomore whispered heatedly. "I mean, that look on her face says it all!"  
  
"How can you tell-"  
  
Marissa turned around to face them, smiling acidly. "I may be new," she began, "But I'm not deaf. If you're gonna whisper, do it quietly. Now, did you want to say something?"  
  
"Is that really Ray's jacket?" one of them asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Marissa laughed. "He's right there," She gestured over their shoulders at Ray, who was coming closer. "Well?" They just stood around, shrugging. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
She had somehow managed not to talk to Ray throughout all of Homeroom Literature, probably because he was busy bragging about their date. She had a few objections to that, but nobody was coming up to her and asking for a lap dance, so he couldn't have been saying anything too bad.  
  
The whole class went by pretty quietly, except for Emma constantly prodding for details about the previous night. The end of the class couldn't have come too soon. She walked into her History class and sat down.  
  
"Er, hi," Ronnie said, hesitating as he noticed her jacket. So that's where she had been last night. "Are we still on for lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Marissa smiled. They left it at that, not wanting to get caught talking again. It was a good thing too, because at that moment, the door opened and someone stepped in.  
  
Only it wasn't the teacher. The principal cleared his throat. "Your teacher won't be here today. You're welcome to leave," No one had any objections. They rushed out of the room. Marissa followed Ronnie, Gerry, and Julius out to the cafeteria.  
  
"So where did you move from?" Gerry asked.  
  
"Oregon," she said. "I moved here in the beginning of the summer,"  
  
"Sunshine here moved from California," Gerry said.  
  
"I told her that myself," Ronnie muttered.  
  
"California," she repeated dreamily. "That's cool. I miss it there," They seemed confused. "I was born in California. I lived in San Francisco until my dad died when I was fourteen. That's when I moved to Oregon,"  
  
"See, nobody knows that," Ronnie said, "Everyone knows I'm a Californian and I'm suddenly 'Hippie Boy'. It's only right that we call you Hippie Girl,"  
  
"No thanks," Marissa laughed. "I don't look the part. But I just miss how pretty the whole place was. I mean, during the summer, you could stay outside and the sun would be up until eight."  
  
"Sounds great," Gerry said.  
  
"It sure was," Marissa sighed. "I need to go now. I've got places to be. You can call me at around five, okay?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hello?" Marissa asked, answering the phone from the receiver in her living room. She had just changed her clothes, and was trying to put on her shoes and talk at the same time, which was extremely difficult to do, considering she had the phone propped against her shoulder, and had a duffel bag in one hand.  
  
"Hey, it's me,"  
  
"Um, all right," she said slowly, "And who is- me?" she asked. "I'm not exactly psychic or anything. You're gonna have to help me out a little."  
  
"It's Ray," he said.  
  
"Oh," she replied. She had been expecting a call from someone else.  
  
"I didn't catch you at lunch today," he said.  
  
"I was at some auditions," she said. "They ran the whole time."  
  
"Okay, I can get that, but I didn't see you after school either," he said, "Where were you then?" He was starting to get a little nosy.  
  
"Even more auditions," Marissa laughed. "Not that I'm not glad that you called, but I thought you'd have other places to be. Don't you need to go soon? I thought you had practice today,"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he said, "How did you know?"  
  
"I just do," she laughed. "You know, I've just noticed a very interesting bit of information. The cheerleaders have practice at least every time that the football team does. I don't need to keep an eye on you around them, do I?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not," he said smoothly, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, hanging up.  
  
"Maybe sooner," she laughed, picking up her bag and hopping out the door. She got onto her motorcycle, something her father had gotten her before he had died, and drove back to the school.  
  
About ten other girls were already on the field when she got there. A couple of them were wearing old G.W. cheerleading uniforms, and most of them were in old Hammond uniforms. Marissa felt like the odd girl out, wearing the uniform from her old high school in Oregon, but she walked over, dropping her bag on the ground next to everyone else's.  
  
Seeing as it was their first practice, the athletic director came to oversee. He stayed a bit away from them, and watched until everyone had arrived.  
  
"Okay, from what I hear, you've got a new captain," he said, just as the football team came out. They looked on in interest, anxious to see who had gotten the coveted spot of cheerleading captain. The director had the pickiest criteria around as far as cheerleading was concerned, and was obviously bent on making an example of this new captain. "Let's see what you got,"  
  
Marissa came running up. "What'd you have in mind?" she asked. "Like, this?" Only one thing ran through everyone's thoughts. She couldn't be human, from what the rest of the squad saw. She launched herself into a series of flips that seemed humanly impossible. She kept going for about two minutes without stopping, then, when she was done, she popped up, smiling brightly. "Good enough?"  
  
Seeing as the cheerleading squad didn't need any further help, the director found no other choice but to leave. Marissa got right to business.  
  
"Look at the new captain," Alan whistled, staring across the field. "The squad's looking really good this year. Hey, Sunshine, keep that jaw off of the ground. Man, what are you staring at?"  
  
"Girls in short skirts," he laughed dumbly. "A real welcome sight. And the captain's a pretty nice package on her own,"  
  
"Remind you much of California?" Petey asked.  
  
"I think the captain looks really familiar," Gerry said, squinting at the group of girls. "Damn, you guys, I think that's Marissa,"  
  
"No way," Ronnie laughed. "That can't be her. I did not just check Marissa out."  
  
"I dunno, man," Petey said, "There's a tiny resemblance I guess,"  
  
"There is NOTHING like Marissa on that girl over there," Sunshine insisted adamantly. "I mean, Marissa's taller-and she doesn't wear her hair like that. No way,"  
  
"It's gotta be her," Gerry insisted, "I'm sure,"  
  
"No way," Ronnie repeated, "Watch. I'll get her to look this way, and you'll see. Marissa!" The girl in the air turned her head to see who had called her, and then landed on her back.  
  
"What's your problem?" she yelled back. "I'm trying to practice over here!" She rolled her eyes and got back to trying to teach some of the others to flip.  
  
Now, throughout practice, Gerry and Ronnie took turns yelling at her, just to see her fall down. When practice was over and they came out of the locker room, she ran over to them.  
  
"Are you gonna be like this all year?" she laughed, "Because if you are, I'll quit the squad right now,"  
  
"You wouldn't," Ronnie said in mock surprise, "And deprive us of the sight of you in a miniskirt? I thought you were better than that,"  
  
"Aw, shut up, Bass," she laughed. "Have you guys seen Ray?"  
  
"He was just here," Ronnie said unenthusiastically. "I guess he cut out early. I think I upset him when I said I thought you were-a nice package."  
  
"All right," she laughed, socking him playfully on the shoulder, "I'll see you around, then," She ran out to the parking lot, got back onto her motorcycle, and went home. She dropped everything and ran up to her room, slumping onto her bed without bothering to turn the light on. Suddenly, she heard the door shut, and someone jumped on top of her. She squealed loudly and started reaching around for something to throw.  
  
"Hey," Ray laughed, putting his hand lightly over her lips to keep her from screaming. She squinted at the familiar voice, and squealed loudly.  
  
"Very funny," she laughed, pushing him off of her. She turned on the light and opened her door again. She pushed him down onto bed. "You scared me to death! How did you get in here?"  
  
"You left the window open. It was too much to resist," he said. "How come you didn't tell me you were going to be at practice today?"  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise," she laughed. "I mean, aren't you surprised? I never thought I gave off the cheerleader vibe. But really, I'm totally knocked out after that practice. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. He left her room, but didn't leave the house right away. He heard her pick up the phone and start dialing. He stayed for about the seconds to catch the first bit of the conversation.  
  
"Hello, Davie?" she said. "Yeah, we should talk."  
  
Ray shook his head and left. Those few extra seconds provided no answers at all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who's Davie?" Ray asked, coming up behind Marissa as she walked into the school building.  
  
"Excuse me?" she replied. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Who were you on the phone with last night?" Ray said, pulling Marissa aside into an alcove between two rows of lockers. "Anyone important that I ought to know about?"  
  
"I thought you left," Marissa said, crossing her arms. "What were you doing hanging around outside my room?"  
  
"I'm just asking a question," He said. "I mean, I think I have a reason to know."  
  
"I never thought I had to explain what I did to you," she said. "Why should I? I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything," Ray looked like this was an absolute surprise. "Did you think we were together or something? I wasn't even officially single on the first day of school," she said.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"I had a life back in Oregon, you know," she said, "And I've only been single for about-" she looked at her watch. "Eleven hours," Ray still looked completely floored. "I just called my boyfriend back on the West Coast and broke up with him. The long-distance thing wasn't rolling with me."  
  
"So that time we went out you were still with another guy?" he said.  
  
"Aw, quit mouthing off at me," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's not like you have any reason. It was just one date. I mean, it's not like I was going steady with two guys at once."  
  
"Well, I thought we were- you know," he said.  
  
"I guess you don't wanna be anymore, so I don't see why you're still hanging around here." she said, rolling her eyes. She turned to close her locker, but Ray kept her from walking away  
  
"I never said I didn't want to be with you anymore," he said. "I just hoped you would have told me. So will you?"  
  
"Will I what?" Marissa said, trying not to laugh.  
"Be my girlfriend," he said.  
  
"Me?" Marissa giggled. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive," he said, pulling her towards himself and kissing her.  
  
"I told you they were going steady." 


	4. No Going Home Now

Author's Note:  
  
Dear GOD, I never update.just started high school whadda ya expect?  
  
This is turning out better then I thought. This story is actually just a way for me to get over my HUMUNGOUS writer's block. I got reviews! I was really not expecting that.  
  
A recurring comment I got was that Marissa seemed a little too perfect. Well, actually, it was hard, but I meant to write it like that. I mean, not to say I haven't liked writing this story, but it even annoyed me writing her that way. This chapter, a little bit more of her real self starts showing. It's part of my whole plot line. Just stick with it a while, and you'll see what I mean. I have about four more chapters written, and I just need to polish them a little. Hang in there!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marissa had nothing to do at lunch, so she walked over to the payphone in the corner of the cafeteria, and figured out pretty fast how to make a call to Oregon.  
  
"Marley?" she said once someone answered the phone. "You're cutting class again?"  
  
"Actually, I'm out of school," she said. "I'm sort of on a mental health leave. How you been, girl?" Her light Spanish accent  
  
"Okay," Marissa sighed. "I mean, I'm not living in the projects anymore, so that's a good sign."  
  
"I ain't convinced," Marley said. "You sounds miserable."  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," she said. "You've got to believe me. It's not exactly the best place I can imagine, but I'm better off here than I was back there-I guess."  
  
"Is there a guy?" Marley asked.  
  
"Is there a guy?" Marissa repeated incredulously. "I thought you knew me. Of course there is. Since when hasn't there been?"  
  
"Oh, chica, sounds serious," Marley taunted. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Love him? Hell no!" Marissa said. "Marley, you know me. I go through guys, quick and easy. Boys are like tea light candles, hermana. They're not too bright, and once they burn out, there's nothing to do except toss 'em aside."  
  
"Girl, you really don't get it," Marley laughed.  
  
"You know I've tried to act different and keep to one guy," Marissa groaned. "I just don't have an easy time connecting like that. You know it don't do shit."  
  
"You sure you're happy there?" Marley asked. "I mean, you only cussed once since we talked, and you know it ain't you're style."  
  
"I'm not enough of a lady to fit in around here," she replied simply.  
  
"I bet they got you in a skirt," Marley laughed. Marissa laughed weakly in reply. She muttered something else, but she didn't say it too clearly. "You're a what?" Marley snapped. "You went and became a cheerleader? You were on your way to the Olympics, then you move there and suddenly you're running around in a short skirt, doing some half-rhyming routine? Chica, you're just going to waste there."  
  
"You're right," Marissa said. "It ain't the Ritz around here as far as I'm concerned. I ain't getting permanently hooked up with anyone. I'm doing my best to stay here as short as possible."  
  
"So you've got a plan?" Marley laughed. "What're you thinking about doing?"  
  
"No clue," Marissa said. "At least until the end of the year, I'm probably stuck here. Anyway, no one like us is supposed to have a serious, lifelong thing yet." There was a weird silence on the other end of the line. "Marley?"  
  
"You remember Gordy?" she asked. "Well, we're sort of getting married."  
  
"Married?" Marissa repeated in disbelief. "You're some kind of crazy. Hell, chica, is that the reason why you're out of school?"  
  
"Actually," she said uncomfortably. "I'm sort of getting married to him for another reason. Rizzy, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" she hissed into the receiver. "What the hell were you thinking? You're seventeen! Are you seriously gonna have this kid?"  
  
"You ain't helping," Marley said.  
  
"I don't wanna get into this with you," Marissa snapped. "I'll call back another time. Buena suerte, chica." She hung up the phone and shook her head.  
  
The rest of the day, she couldn't concentrate at all. The classes rushed by, and she went home, just to pick up the phone and call Marley again. She and Marley had been best friends in Oregon. Now she was pregnant, and Marissa practically didn't know her anymore. She almost didn't even want to waste her money dialing Marley's number when all they were going to do was argue about who was wrong and who was right. In the end, Marissa knew she at least owed it to Marley to check if she was okay with what was going on.  
  
"You just hung up on me," Marley said.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Marissa said loudly.  
  
"We didn't mean for it to happen," Marley said. "It was sort of an accident."  
  
"An accident? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Marissa said heatedly. "You guys accidentally got naked and magically got stuck together? Your reasoning sure sucks."  
  
"Just because you've gone through about fifty guys and you're still a virgin," Marley said.  
  
"As opposed to you having had twelve boyfriends and having slept with all of them?" Marissa snapped. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."  
  
"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do," Marley said.  
  
"Well, I don't think you've got much of a choice," Marissa said. "You can't really being thinking about keeping this kid."  
  
"I ought to, right?" Marley said. "I mean, what the hell else is there to do?"  
  
"I'm driving back," Marissa said. She hung up the phone and packed a backpack. Then, she hurried out to the car. She started driving as quickly as she could, and it didn't help that she had taken in a few sips of beer on the way out. An hour into the drive, she opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of her mother's cigarettes.  
  
As soon as she had it lit, she heard sirens behind her. Shakily, she pulled over. A tall man with a pointed nose came up to her window.  
  
"Young lady, have you been drinking these?" he asked, motioning to the bottle of beer on the dashboard. "You look a little young."  
  
"I just dropped my aunt off at home," she said. "She has that nasty habit of drinking."  
  
"But you're smoking that cigarette," he said. "I've seen you around. You're a senior in high school, am I right?" Marissa didn't answer. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next Monday at school, Marissa walked into the building and heard the whispers behind her back everywhere she turned. She walked into her history class and sat down next to Sunshine, as usual.  
  
"So, are the stories true?' he asked. "Did you really just spend a night in jail?"  
  
"I wasn't in a jail cell," she said. "It was sort of like a hospital room in the police station. I got caught speeding across the border."  
  
"So they put you in jail for speeding?" he asked. "No way, honey, that's just bullshit. I know how things work. They wouldn't do that."  
  
"I had a box of cigarettes and I forgot my ID anyway," she muttered. "Just leave it."  
  
Unfortunately, Marissa's little escapade cost her more than just a night in jail. She had totally forgotten that they had a big test planned for the day. That would just be the start of a long, torturous history class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
No one said anything to her face, but Marissa knew that she was suddenly the talk of the town, so to speak. Lunch was as close to hell as she got. People just couldn't stop staring, and no one would just let her eat in peace. She finally just gave up and went into the Music Hall early to wait for class to start.  
  
Unfortunately, music class didn't go too well either. It turned out that the teacher was out of school for the day, and the substitute had no clue what she was doing, so the whole class was just an hour and a half of talking.  
  
Marissa couldn't have been more thankful that school was over, and it was finally time to go to practice. She changed in the school bathroom and hurried out to meet the squad. Her face looked rather tired when she got there, and it didn't take long for anyone to notice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Joanna said, running up to her.  
  
"She's probably got still drunk, or high on Marijuana, or something," said Nadine Redding. She was about the same height as Marissa, but she had curly, bright red hair, a skinny face with high cheekbones, and very noticeable-assets. She had had something against Marissa from day one, and now she had just about had enough.  
  
"Where do you get off talking like such a genius?" Marissa snapped. "I had two sips of beer, that cigarette was a Marlboro, and it was lit for about ten seconds, and if you don't just shut your trap and get to practicing, I'll honestly stop being so nice." She took a deep breath and turned away.  
  
"Looks like someone's still got a hangover," Nadine muttered. Marissa got up and looked at her.  
  
"Do you still got something to say to me?" She said loudly so everyone could hear. Nadine shook her head. "I didn't think so. Let me make myself clear. If you open that big hole in your face one more time, then I'll staple it shut, understood?"  
  
"You're just upset because you're perfect reputation is finally ruined," Nadine said. "It's about time if you ask me. Nobody likes the real you. Your boyfriend won't talk to you, and everyone's finally realizing how much of a pain you really are."  
  
"You're really toeing the line, Redding," Marissa said calmly, yet fairly loud nonetheless. Her voice carried so that the Titans on the other side of the field could hear. "These goddamn rumors have got to stop. I've been listening to everyone's little conversations, and let me set the records straight. I had a drink, but I wasn't drunk. I didn't sleep with anyone on the way, and I never have. I don't smoke regularly. The pack of cigarettes just happened to be there. And while I'm at it, let's clear up some rumors about Nadine here. She gets herself drunk at Hal's every Friday night, like clockwork, and she's slept with more guys than I count keep up with, and that's just in the time that I've lived here. Anyone else want to open their mouth?"  
  
No one talked for a good half-hour into the practice, and Nadine kept her mouth shut the whole time. Marissa got into her car, taking an extra minute to lean her head against the headrest and take a quick breath. Then, she started the car and drove home, not really caring about her bad posture as she opened the door.  
  
"You sure do drive slow," said someone sitting in her armchair.  
  
"So now you decide to talk to me?" she said, putting her backpack down and walking into the connected kitchen to get a glass of water. "Only when no one can see you, right?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," he said, walking up behind her and grabbing her shoulder. "I'm human, right?"  
  
"You're right," Marissa sighed. "But it would've been nice not to have you avoid me when that's what everyone else was doing,"  
  
"Never again, okay?" he said, kissing her cheek. "I swear."  
  
"Okay," she sighed. She turned around and hugged him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day at school was practically back to normal, except for a few whispers. Marissa actually had a pretty good laugh about it with Emma and a lot of the other girls.  
  
"Everyone was talking about it," Emma laughed. "I mean, it was a pretty stupid story, now that you think about it. I can't believe most of us actually fell for it."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't stand up on a table in the cafeteria and say what you said to Nadine at practice," Joanna laughed. "You should have seen her face. It was the best thing!"  
  
"So you did fix things up between you and Ray, didn't you?" Emma asked. "Last I checked, you were mad at him for believing those rumors."  
  
"We talked." Marissa said simply. "Okay?" 


	5. A Taste of Each

Marissa went back to normal in a relatively amount of time—she had decided she had spent enough time complaining about how she had once been a real gymnast, and a real dancer. She put the resentment aside, and pushed herself to dive right back into her role as cheerleader.  
  
"So you and Ray are officially official?" said Danielle, one of the other girls on the squad. "Like, so official that it's set in stone?"  
  
"Set in stone?" Marissa asked. "Whoa, hold on! I think that sounds a little more serious than what's really going on."  
  
"So you're not really going steady, then?" Danielle said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Well, I guess we might be," Marissa said quietly. "Then again, maybe not. With him, you never really know what's happening. You just go with what everyone else is saying,"  
  
"You can't be having second thoughts, here. You're already going steady." Danielle said. "Everyone knows about it. So are you guys really serious or not?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Marissa said, squirming uncomfortably. "Truthfully, let me tell you— I don't want to get caught up in something serious. It's just not for me. I mean, I still wanna have options and everything,"  
  
"Options, eh? You want options? Who else did you have in mind?" Danielle prodded. "Oh, I know!" she squealed.  
  
"Danielle, just keep quiet and get back to practicing," Marissa pleaded, raising her hand to her temple. She really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"It's Sunshine! Oh my God!" she said a little too loudly, "You like him? I knew it! Why didn't you just say so."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Marissa muttered, looking over to the field. Ray practically refused to look at her. "Okay, people, let's get started already,"  
  
Throughout practice, Marissa was extra hard on Danielle. Her little outburst had most likely killed any chance of going through with a date. Once again, thanks to Danielle, Marissa was gonna have a Friday night of TV and cold spaghetti.  
  
At the end of practice, not only did Ray avoid Marissa, the feeling was mutual. She pointedly ignored him as well. She was glad she hadn't worn his jacket that day in the first place. She went over to her car—a black Camaro, identical to Gerry's except for the color. Right before she got in, Petey, Gerry, and Blue stopped her.  
  
"I do believe that Ray's a bit upset over your friend's little outburst," Petey said. He was trying to look sympathetic, but Marissa saw right through him. He wanted to laugh so bad—he couldn't hold it in. He collapsed against the side of her car, laughing like a lunatic.  
  
"See, the guy's just the jealous type," Gerry said. "Sunshine, on the other hand—"  
  
"Gerry, Danielle's just a blabbermouth," Marissa said. "You can't really take her seriously."  
  
"Come on, you can't deny," Blue said. "You know the boy's good- looking."  
  
"Good-looking, eh?" Marissa said. "If he's so damn sexy, why don't one of you guys go out with him then?"  
  
"Just give him one date," Gerry insisted.  
  
"One," Marissa said, sighing. "One date, okay? I'm not promising anything else from there."  
  
So everything was in motion for Sunshine and Marissa's date. Marissa was pretty much in the dark when it came to their plans, but she knew it was going to be the next day. "Go figure," she muttered to herself. "An all- day date. A whole day of getting absolutely nothing done. Oh, sure, that's gotta be my idea of a good time,"  
  
She drove home and sat down to the usual—last night's cold spaghetti—and tried to get as much sleep as she could.  
  
Around ten in the morning, the doorbell rang. It took Marissa about ten minutes to open it, since she still had to get dressed, but Sunshine didn't seem to mind. "You know, for something we just thought up last night, word's gotten around pretty fast. Almost everybody's gonna be out today just to try and catch us making out."  
  
"So where are we going?" Marissa asked as they went out to the car.  
  
"You West Coast girls," Sunshine said, clicking his tongue. "Always being so impatient." She socked him on the shoulder. "And violent too," he added. They drove for about an hour, talking about the most random things you could imagine—jelly beans, ice cream, holidays, and everything in between. When they finally stopped, Marissa looked out the window and laughed.  
  
"A carnival?" she squealed. "This is so much better than a movie!" she said. Then she looked up at Sunshine. "Come on! I want to get on the roller coaster!" she grabbed him the hand and they ran over.  
  
"This isn't just a roller coaster," the man at the booth said. "This is the biggest ride in the state." He waved them through. They both seemed excited, but all that changed when the ride stopped right at the top of the first hill.  
  
"Aw shit," Marissa muttered. "This reminds me of this story my cousin told me. Now all we need is a hurricane to hit—" But, quickly as the ride stopped, it started up again.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Sunshine said, once they were back on the ground. "Let's hit the games—they're probably safer."  
  
"Sounds great." Marissa said. This was actually going perfect. She felt a whole lot more comfortable around Sunshine. It didn't seem like he had already created an image in his mind of what she should be, and just took her for what she was. They had even agreed to go to the games. If a guy was willing to have fun with you, what's better than tat? Of course, agreeing on which game would be a bit more difficult. Luckily, the first game that caught their eye was the football toss. Sunshine won her a stuffed rabbit. "It's so cute!" she laughed. "I'm gonna name it Billy!"  
  
"Billy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "But it's pink,"  
  
"Billie Jean, then," she laughed. They spent the rest of the day winning more stuffed animals than could fit in the back seat of the car. Cramming some of them into her lap, Marissa managed to make them fit. When she finally got Billie Jean to fit under a seat belt, she looked up to find herself staring straight into a pair of blazing blue eyes. Sunshine leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, only for a few seconds, then puled back about an inch. "Wow," Marissa laughed, blushing slightly.  
  
"Aw, come on," Sunshine said, feeling his own face get a little warmer. "You expect me to believe that you and Ray haven't sucked face before?"  
  
"It's not that," she said. "The thing is that girls really hate to admit it, but we still like a guy who holds doors, and defends a girl's honor. stuff like that—"  
  
"The knight in shining armor gig hasn't gotten old yet, then?" Sunshine said.  
  
"I guess not," Marissa laughed. "And those knights in shining armor and white horses waited and courted a girl a while before putting their tongues down her throat. I mean, a girl's happier being treated like a princess—"  
  
"Than being treated like a concubine," Sunshine finished.  
  
"Exactly," Marissa sighed. "Not to embarrass you or anything, but how can you be such a sweet guy and not have a girlfriend? You're just one of those perfect people that every girl wishes she could have."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, the ladies do love me, don't they?" he laughed cockily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Isn't that adorable?" somebody squealed and Marissa and Sunshine walked down the hall, talking animatedly. "He's carrying her books and everything!"  
  
"I'll bet you anything that Ray never did anything that sweet for her," Gerry said as the pair drew closer.  
  
"I don't think he knows the meaning of sweet," Blue muttered. Gerry raised an eyebrow at him "Okay, not really."  
  
"You two," Petey laughed, shaking his head and pooping up in between the two. He put an arm around each of their shoulders. "I gotta say, it took you long enough to get together."  
  
"Together," Sunshine repeated. "Well, not really,"  
  
"Aw, hell," Blue said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We talked about it, and there's just one little hitch," Marissa said. "We got to talking, and we found out that we're better off as friends. I was thinking about talking it over with—"  
  
"You're gonna go play the pity card with Ray?" Gerry said. "Aw, damn," Just then, the bell rang. "Just think it over a little." The group parted ways, and they broke off into their separate homerooms. Marissa took her usual seat next to Emma, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Emma," she said. "Do think you could get Ray to meet me back on the field after practice."  
  
"You guys are actually gonna make up?" she asked. "But what about all that stuff people are saying about you and that hippie boy?"  
  
"You mean Sunshine? Look, it's a really long story, and I don't wanna explain it right now," she said impatiently. "It was all just one big mix- up that got way out of hand before I could control it."  
  
"Fine," Emma shrugged. "But if you can't say it to me, how's it gonna be convincing to Ray? Maybe should bounce some ideas off of me first."  
  
"I don't really know what he's gonna think, and it really doesn't matter to me anyway," Marissa said. "But you think you could get him to do it?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Emma nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marissa had been waiting a couple of minutes, sitting on the field, when she decided to lay back and stare up at the moon. She heard the grass rustle next to her. Ray had sat down, and looked up in the same direction.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Marissa said quietly. "I mean, I know you didn't have to. I'm really sorry that I didn't try to talk to you any sooner, but I knew you were really mad about what Danielle said. You gotta know, she just opened her big mouth. It ain't automatically true."  
  
"So you don't really like him?" Ray asked. They still weren't looking at each other.  
  
"Well, no," Marissa shrugged, drumming her fingers absently on the grass. "At least, not the romantic, boyfriend-girlfriend way."  
  
"So you like him as a friend, though?" he asked. "As in, he's still gonna be hanging around you?"  
  
"He won't be hanging around," Marissa retorted. "If anyone's doing the hanging, it's you. You're getting a little too clingy if you ask me." That shut him up for a while.  
  
"So," he asked. "What'd you want me to come out here for?"  
  
"Aw, Ray, come on!" Marissa said, sitting up and placing herself right in front of him. "What do I gotta do, beg?" He shook his head. Marissa smiled slightly, and hugged him, brushing her cheek against his. "You forgive me for not trying to clear this up any faster."  
  
"Of course I do," he said, kissing the top of her head and taking extra time to smell her hair. "You forgive me for avoiding you? I didn't really give you a chance to explain." She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.  
  
"You think I can say no to those eyes?" she laughed.  
  
"You can't say no, eh?" he laughed. "Well, you wanna get back together, then?"  
  
"You bet," she smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, from a distance, Gerry walked away, shaking his head and muttering how stupid of a situation Marissa had gotten herself into. 


	6. Serial Killers and Rocket Science

I got reviews! Hehe, I'm very easily excited, but THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Oh, BTW, Jamaican Sunshine..sorry about the strong language lately. I was a little stressed, so I was just venting. I'm trying to tone it down a bit. Thanks for keeping my potty mouth in check (  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Marissa laughed as she walked out of the school building with Gerry and Sunshine, "I mean, you should have seen yourself. You were panicking! You were, like, trying to kick the door down. It wasn't even your locker!" She went into an exaggerated impression if someone trying to kick a locker door.  
  
"Hey, it could've happened to anyone," Gerry laughed.  
  
"But it didn't! It didn't happen to just anyone," Marissa laughed, short of breath, "It happened to you!" She wasn't watching where she was going, tripped over the last step, and ended up tumbling forward, right into Sunshine. The two went flying into a tree trunk, still laughing as though they were insane. "See, I can laugh at myself!" Marissa said loudly, "It's called having a sense of humor!"  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her aside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ray asked.  
  
"Talking," Marissa replied defiantly, the laughter barely dying down from her face. "What's it look like?"  
  
"Listen, quit talking like that—"  
  
"Or what?" Marissa said, rolling her eyes. A small crowd had started to stare, and most of the girls wondered if she had just cut off the oxygen flow to her head. She was barely two inches away from his face, giving him a whole lot of hell. "You gonna hit me? So you're suddenly Mr. Dangerous? Well, I don't always have to be sugar-and-spice myself—" Before she finished, he pushed her on the shoulders, enough to make her stagger backwards and get out of his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play rough with the girls? Or aren't you man enough to play by the rules anymore? This is over," she said, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the ground in front of him. Then, she walked out to her car.  
  
She couldn't even concentrate on the radio as she drove home, even though the volume was set as high as she could put it. She didn't notice the fact that people on the other side of the road were telling her to turn her volume down. Only when she slammed her front door behind her did she actually come back to Earth. She sat picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Hello?" said a boy's voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey Ronnie," she laughed, "I can't believe what I just did! Did you catch that scene I made after school today? That was priceless!"  
  
"Did you just dump him?" Sunshine laughed.  
  
"I think so," Marissa said calmly. "But, knowing him, he probably thinks I just gave his jacket back because it was warm out. Ray ain't the brightest Crayola in the carton, if you catch my drift. So, are you guys having practice today?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "For homecoming—"  
  
"They really screwed this up. The Herndon game ain't homecoming," Marissa said, "It's the second home game this season. It should have been the first. The Hayfield game was the real homecoming—but go on,"  
  
"Anyway," he laughed, "We've got practice for the Herndon game on Friday,"  
  
"Cheerleaders got practice every day too," Marissa said with a sigh, "I think everyone wants to know if the Titans' victory was just a fluke last time."  
  
"Damn, even if I ain't starting that's still too much pressure. We got three days," he said, "Three days to work up the moves to impress them,"  
  
"I can't get this," Marissa sighed, "Just because I'm head cheerleader, I need to have a date to the homecoming. I mean, where the hell am I supposed to find time to flaunt myself enough to grab a date? I'm sort of busy,"  
  
"See, the other cheerleaders get dates because they put practicing second," Ronnie laughed, "Imagine, putting your social life ahead of working. It just doesn't make sense! What in the world are those girls thinking? The nerve!"  
  
"Aw, Ronnie!" she squealed, "Quit making fun of me!"  
  
"I ain't makin fun of anything," he said, "So you can't get a hold of a date?"  
  
"I guess not," Marissa said, "But I'm going solo anyway. I mean, who's got time to go hunting for a date? I mean, everyone's expecting me to show up with one of you guys on the team. Well, I ain't interested in all the fuss. I'd rather go alone,"  
  
"You really are a West Coast girl, aren't you? Acting all independent, it's almost inhuman." he asked, "You know, they'd call you uppity around here, the way you act. From what I've seen, all girls care about around here is getting a date, and getting into the back of her date's truck,"  
  
"Well, that's great for them, and I hope they use protection in them there trucks," she laughed. "I have to go take a shower before cheerleading practice. I'll see you there," Then, she hung up. "Ugh," she muttered to herself, "What do we have homecoming for, anyhow?" She took a shower, then tied her long brown hair up into a ponytail. It was still sopping wet, and felt like a whip behind her. The tucked it up into a temporary bun, picked up her bag, then went outside. She grabbed the helmet to her motorcycle and put it on, then sped off back toward T.C.  
  
She got to the parking lot and put down the kickstand, putting her helmet back onto the back. She undid the bun in her hair, which was now curled up and still wet from being pinned in the helmet. She hurried out to the field where half of the squad had already arrived.  
  
"Hey!" Joanna said. Joanna was probably the most dedicated member on the squad, apart from Marissa. "You're late! Isn't the captain supposed to be the first one here?"  
  
"Not when the captain is in need of a shower," Marissa laughed. "Then the captain can be as late as she damn well pleases. Besides, I'm never the first one here anyway, so what can I say? Being early is just too much to ask." In about ten minutes, the rest of the squad had arrived, and Coach Boone had just called his team out on the field. Marissa rolled her eyes and addressed the squad. "All right, we ain't got practice tomorrow, so this is our last run-through before homecoming. Don't stress—"  
  
"Keep your head on. We've already got our act down," whined Nadine. "Plus, we have the rest of the squad to cover if we screw up. It's you who's got the solo, Miss Spotlight-Hog. You're the only one who has a real reason to worry,"  
  
"Okay, Nadine, is it bedtime? Did I ask for a story?" Marissa said, rolling her eyes, "You're going to practice as long as I say so. I personally don't give a hoot about how good you think you are, because anything that you can do, there are at least ten other entire squads doing the same thing. Like it or not, we're Titans too, and all those other Barbie-doll cheerleaders can do is yell, kick, and hide under all that makeup. We're gonna have the one-up on them, or we'll die trying, understood?" The rest of the team just nodded in awe. Marissa was always a serious captain, at least as serious you can get wearing a cheerleading miniskirt and kickpants, but she had never insulted the other squads before. "All right, let's get started. We need real stamina if we want to make a big impression. I want to see each of you to come up and do a two minutes straight of flips."  
  
"I ain't gonna do it," Nadine said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marissa said, raising an eyebrow and rounding on Nadine, "Well, then why not? I guess you think you're just that good, right?"  
  
"This is bull! You can't seriously be asking us to do this," Nadine said, "I just did my hair before coming, and I sure as hell am not about to muss it up. I got a date tonight right after this—"  
  
"First of all, I didn't ask you to do the flip. I told you. There's a big difference there," she said, closing in on Nadine. "As for your date, well then you'd better shut your trap and hope this practice ends early so you can fix your hair again, because I'm captain, and I call the shots,"  
  
"None of the other squads do any flips," Nadine complained, "I mean, what are we going to gain by doing some dumb pirouettes in the air? I don't see what the point is,"  
  
"Well, if it's so pointless, why are you still here? It sure as hell ain't because we need you, because the truth is we don't," Marissa said, crossing her arms. "If you got a problem—"  
  
"I damn sure got a problem, and I bet you know exactly what it is," Nadine snapped. "My problem is that I don't see how you got to be a captain."  
  
"If you think that way, then you can leave, because I'm gonna be captain of this squad all year. Now, I don't want to have to hear your whining all year, and you obviously don't like taking orders from me." Marissa said, "Get away from my squad, and clear off. You're out."  
  
"Since when have you been such a bitch?" Nadine said as she walked off, glaring icily at Marissa as she went. She continued to talk to herself all the way until the gate. "I've been on this squad since freshman year at Hammond High. This ain't fair,"  
  
"Okay," Marissa said, taking a deep breath, "Unless any of you want to join her on the ride home, I suggest you get up here and show me what you got,"  
  
Within ten minutes, Marissa had gotten out of her bad mood, and the whole squad was pretty much just messing around. None of the others had any objections to doing the flips, and they ended up having a contest to see who could their flips the best. "You know," Marissa said just after a one- handed double-back handspring. "I just had the most interesting idea," a sly smile crossed her face. "We can get a real laugh out of the boys later. One of us just has to be able to get into the locker room—maybe two. Of course, I'll be one of them, but I just might need some back-up,"  
  
"I volunteer! Joanna said.  
  
"Good," Marissa said, "Joanna and I are gonna sneak in when practice is almost over, and you guys need to distract them for about five minutes. That'll be good enough." She rubbed her hands together, "Girls, this is gonna be sweet,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The sky is, er—" muttered Diana Martin. "It's really dark out here. And cold too—did I mention it was dark?" They had given Diana the job of keeping the guys distracted for a while, and that was the best she could come up with. Marissa rolled her eyes. That's where the stereotype about cheerleaders being stupid kicked in.  
  
"That's her idea of a diversion? I guess blonde is her natural color." Joanna muttered and she and Marissa hit her playfully on the side of the head for the blonde comment and ran into the locker room. They hid behind a metal cabinet as the guys rushed in, trying not to laugh. As soon as all their voices were gone, Marissa peered out.  
  
"All clear," she whispered, "They're all in the showers. Hurry up before they finish." They both tiptoed out and each walked up to a mirror holding a couple containers of paint. When they heard the sound of footsteps, Joanna nearly panicked, but then Marissa grabbed her hand and they each got into a random locker. "Now, we watch the fun,"  
  
In a few seconds, the team came back into the locker room, and noticed the mirrors immediately. One was bordered with pink paint and the words rubbed into the moist surface read "Nice abs, boys. –Jan," The other had a border of red and orange flames, with the message, "Watch your back. I've been watching you. –Missy"  
  
"What the hell?" Bertier muttered, "Who the hell put these here?"  
  
"It's a serial killer," Alan muttered. "I always did think that someone was watching us in this place. I never liked it at all. Someone's gonna hop out of the shadows and slash us all to pieces, just like in the movies. Stuff like this NEVER would have happened back at Hammond."  
  
"Whatever," Sunshine said. Then, each of them heard an odd sound, like laughing, but they couldn't tell where it came from. "Wasn't me," he said, holding his hands up.  
  
"I told you," Alan muttered, staring wildly around, "There's a serial killer in here, and we're gonna die. I told you!"  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here," Blue said. "I mean, what if he's right? I bet there's someone hiding right under this bench," he gestured toward the bottom of the bench.  
  
"All my clothes are still in my locker," Julius said, "I'd rather face a mad-ass murderer than freeze to death out there,"  
  
"He's right," Sunshine said, "Besides, there are about twenty of us, and one of him. If there's anyone really in here, we could take him. Alan, I bet you set this all up," He leaned over to open his locker. Julius started to do the same.  
  
"Oh heck," Marissa muttered to herself as the lock started to click. She tried to stuff herself as far back into the locker as possible, even though it really wouldn't do anything. She shut her eyes tight. She hadn't planned what would they would do if they had been found.  
  
First, she heard Joanna scream. They had found her out. But there was no time to think about that. In half of a second, she found herself staring right at Sunshine. He laughed and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her out.  
  
"Hey, boys, I think I just found our serial killers," he laughed, pushing the two girls into the middle of the room. "Don't go denying it. I've got you red-handed," They team crowded around.  
  
Marissa held out her paint covered hands and tilted them around. "Actually, it's more orange, but I guess you could call it red if you look at it in the right lighting," She smirked. "How did you like my masterpiece?"  
  
"Well, Missy," Gerry laughed, "It's a piece of work, but what compelled a couple of cheerleaders to come in here and do this?" he raised an eyebrow, "Are we that attractive?"  
  
"You wish! Jeez, I never thought my art would get me into something like this," Marissa laughed. Joanna just stood there silently. "But it was really worth it. I mean, Alan, come on. I couldn't see your face, but let's get serious. A serial killer? You sure got it mixed up."  
  
"Well, I couldn't know for sure!" Alan said. "I mean, it's not every day someone sneaks in here."  
"What? Would it have helped if I had left a lipstick mark on the mirror?" Marissa asked, "I mean, you do know that every cheerleader has her own shade of lipstick, right?"  
  
"Well, you ain't been leavin' no stains on any guys' collars. We don't got a clue what it looks like," Petey said, "So how the hell would we recognize yours?"  
  
"Yes, I should go around sucking face with every guy at T.C., right?" she said sarcastically, "I mean, everyone's so curious about my lipstick, I owe it to the school."  
  
"Will everyone get a turn?" Alan asked, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm a cheerleader, not a horse on a merry-go-round," Marissa said. "You say something like that again, and I'll suffocate you with my pompoms,"  
  
"No need to tell me twice," Alan laughed,  
  
"I'm out," Marissa said, heading for the door, "Nice to finally see what all the fuss is about down here," She grabbed Joanna by the wrist and they ran back up to the field. "What happened to you up there?" Marissa asked. "I thought you came to back me up! You didn't say anything!"  
  
"Well, I was busy watching your back," Joanna said, "Ray's got a problem keeping still, he does. He kept trying to grab your shoulder, and you oughta be thanking me for keeping him off your tail,"  
  
"Okay, I owe you big," she laughed. "Well, I'm going home. The rest of the squad left already, so I guess we might as well get going."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aw. Where are the girls today?" Sunshine asked in mock disappointment when their last practice before the Herndon game drew to a close and the cheerleaders hadn't had a practice. "I didn't get my daily view of their kickpants. I think I'm starting to get withdrawal symptoms,"  
  
"I don't think it's the kickpants you're missing," Gerry laughed, "Tell me, how long will it be from the moment you get in your front door to the moment you pick up the phone and call Missy?"  
  
"How long are you gonna keep calling her that?" Alan asked. Of course, it was obvious. Once Marissa had used the name to sign the fogged up mirror the day before, the name just stuck.  
  
"It would've been fun seeing her cheering today," Gerry laughed, "Did you see her at school? She was practically on a sugar high. I had to practically pin her onto the grass to keep her from climbing up a tree. Hey—where's Ray?"  
  
"He's bugging out," Petey said, "You went and mentioned Marissa again, and all that talk about you pinning her on the grass don't help much either. She was the topic of our whole locker room conversation. The fool can't take the fact that he got rejected,"  
  
Sure enough, Ray had already left the school, and was parked in front of Marissa house. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She opened the door, and would have shut it right away in his face if he didn't catch it with his hand. She inhaled, trying to keep from reaching out and hitting him right there.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Come in? Marissa thought, I just tried to slam the door in his face, and he thinks I'm about to let him into my house? She rolled her eyes. "I'm busy," Marissa said. "I'm practicing,"  
  
"Okay, well, I don't need to come in, then," he said, pulling the door open a little. She crossed her arms and refused to look at him, finding the ends of her hair extremely amusing. "Look, I'm sorry," he said. "I was just having a bad day then. People were talking about how you had the hots for Sunshine, and then you two were all over each other. I didn't know how else to react," He stared hopefully at Marissa, but she didn't do or say anything. He stepped forward and hugged her—not kissed, just hugged. Then, he stepped back again.  
  
"Can you leave now?" she said blankly. He looked shocked. He had never failed to get a girl with his whole innocent act, and he wanted to tell her that, flat out, but didn't say anything. He swallowed hard and nodded, then he walked away. Marissa watched through the window as he drove off. Then, she walked over to the phone, dialing a number she'd been calling a lot the last few weeks.  
  
"Hello, Ronnie?" she said, "It's Marissa,"  
  
"I could tell," he laughed, "What's going on?"  
  
"Can I get a ride to the game tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"The homecoming game?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, I'm not looking for a date," she laughed, "I just don't feel like driving. What do you say?" She crossed her fingers.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
"You know where I live, right?" she laughed, "Because if you get lost, we'll both be late,"  
  
"Of course I do," he laughed, "I've only showed up at your doorstep for last minute homework answers about fifty times,"  
  
"Okay," she said brightly, "And I might need to leave my dress in your car, because I might have a problem cheering in a gown, and showing up at homecoming in my uniform is a definite faux pas,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you doing here already?" Marissa asked, answering the door, "The game doesn't start until six-thirty. It's four,"  
  
"My dad kicked me out of the house already," he laughed, "I shouldn't have told him I was going to be giving someone else a ride to the game. He says it's better to be early than to be late. So here I am, an entire two hours early,"  
  
"You wanna come in?" she asked, "Just don't laugh. I haven't exactly found the time to arrange the furniture, so things are still all over the place,"  
  
"Why doesn't your mom do this for you?" he asked, stepping in.  
  
"She works as a nurse or something across town," she replied, "She stays there because the drive gets pretty hectic, so she isn't usually here. I usually don't see her for months at a time. Do you want something to drink?" she said, changing the subject hastily.  
  
"No thanks," he said, feeling sort of guilty. Marissa seemed really jumpy, talking about her mom. Sometimes, he wished he knew when to keep his mouth shut. "You want to just get to T.C. already? People tend to get there really early anyway,"  
  
"Sure," she said, picking up a covered hanger, which must have had her dress on it. They ran out to his car, and listened to the radio all the way to the school. Marissa left the hanger in the car and walked over to the field, noticing that some members of the squad had already arrived, ready to rumble.  
  
"Our boys look sort of off today," Joanna said, "I mean, Bertier looks stressed, Big Ju looks annoyed, and Budds keeps looking over here,"  
  
"Bertier has a reason to be stressed," Marissa said, "Julius doesn't get much of an easy time around here either. As for Ray, I don't really care, so let's get warmed up," Knowing not to mess with her right before a game, the rest of the squad did exactly as she said. "Our boys are always ready to fight. Come on, let's get these cheers down. I mean, it's screaming a bunch of words that rhyme. If we screw up, we look stupid."  
  
"You know, for captain, you don't really take this seriously," Joanna said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Of course I take this squad seriously!" Marissa snapped. "I'm just saying that these cheers aren't exactly rocket science."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I have a couple chapters written, but after that, I've reached a dilemma...I kinda want some more feedback, so if you get a chance, refer the story to your friends, and ask them to review. If the response is mostly positive, I'll keep writing this, but if not, I might call it quits and try another story...*sigh*...well, 'til then, au revoir! 


	7. The Amazing Grace of Barbie Dolls

And here we are...I think I might have tweaked the games a little to make this the homecoming game, but a little artistic license taken here and there isn't too bad, right? There's a little bit of language in this chappie, mostly because the guys are high-strung about the game, but nothing too horrible.  
  
And, yes, I have decided to keep this story going as long as my tiny brain lets me! I've got ideas for events for up to chapter SIXTEEN!! See how efficient I can be when I'm inspired? now all I need to do is actually write them down...I might need the occasional nudge, but I'm doing what I can! I mean, with an endless amount of possible pairings, I need you guys to keep me on track! Which pairings go as far as they can, and which go straight to the plot bunny graveyard? These are high-school kids! Hormones run free! As said on an episode of 'That 70s Show', they switch partners as much as square dancers!  
  
Enough of my rambling, because you must be bored. On with the show!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is the most totally impossible thing that could ever happen! They're losing!" Marissa said, eyes wide. "That's just totally wrong! This is homecoming—home-coming! You don't lose homecoming! Why are they losing? They can't—they won't—They are NOT going to lose!"  
  
"They're not losing," Joanna said, trying to calm their captain down. "They're just not winning. It's still tied, and they have a whole other half after this quarter,"  
  
"I don't care about the other half, I care about what's going on right now! A tie isn't winning!" Marissa said, "And if you're not winning, you're losing! It's that simple."  
  
"Are you related to Coach Boone?" Joanna asked. "Because you sure sound like it right now. Are we going to have to take you outside?"  
  
"No," she said simply, inhaling. "But they're losing—I mean, not winning. How can they not win this game?" She shook her head. "Look at them! For God's sake, look at Ray! He ain't playing for beans! I mean, he's left their quarterback hanging every time! What does he think he's doing?"  
  
"Why are you watching Ray?" Joanna asked mischievously. "Are your eyes just so attracted to him that you can't look away?"  
  
"It's because he's lame!" Marissa said suddenly, mentally hitting herself for the outburst. "He can't get over himself! I mean, come on! What the heck does he call that? I hope he doesn't consider it blocking, because he needs to rethink his game,"  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Gerry," Joanna said, "Pull yourself together. You can't actually be taking this seriously! It's football!"  
  
"Well, someone has to," Marissa said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ray—Where the hell is that son of a gun?" Gerry said. He wasn't in great mood, since Julius had just told him off. "He'd better not be trying to rest, because that's what he's been doing on the field. He's asking for it. Where the hell did he go hiding?"  
  
"He hit the showers," Ronnie said, "I don't get why. He ain't doin' shit out here,"  
  
Then, the speakers clicked to life.  
  
"And now, a soul-powered moment of prayer, brought to you by your own T.C. Williams Titans, here's our cheerleading captain, Marissa Donovan!" the announcer said. Marissa took a look at the rest of the squad, crossed her fingers, and ran out to face the crowd. Then, it was the moment everyone had been waiting for. They finally got to hear Marissa singing. She broke out singing 'Amazing Grace', and by the time she was finished with the first verse, the crowd wasn't quite moved to tears, but there were a few watery eyes nonetheless.  
  
"She's good," Petey said in complete awe. "Ain't no way around it. Look, even Rev's impressed,"  
  
"Too bad for Ray," Ronnie laughed, "He went and threw one of his hissy fits, and he missed his number one girl's big show," They looked up and saw Marissa running over.  
  
"Ah, just the girl we were looking for," Ronnie laughed, "Missy, I'd like to introduce you to Rev Harris," She shook hands with their quarterback and smiled.  
  
"It's great to finally meet you," she laughed, "You can really play—which is phenomenally more than I can say for that blocker of yours," she added in an undertone.  
  
"Okay, come on," Gerry said, "Ray hasn't been playin' his best, but—"  
  
"But nothing," she snapped. "And this is nothing personal, because I admit it's not just him. I mean, I can't put it all on him, because I know he's good if he tries. You all have to put more heart into the game." She took a deep breath. "The game's about to start again. I need to get back to squad and keep that crowd cheering—keep their eyes off of the scoreboard until you catch up," she added with a giggle, "Great to meet you, Rev," Then she ran off, ten seconds before Ray came back out.  
  
"You just missed the biggest show T.C. has ever seen," Alan laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Ray muttered carelessly.  
  
Marissa must have brought the team back to earth, because they finally pulled it off. They won the game, regardless of a few more squabbles amongst the boys. Marissa ran out and met Ronnie at his car and grabbed her dress, changing into it in the school bathroom. She changed in a hurry, then ran out. When she finally got in, there were already people onstage.  
  
"Now, it's my pleasure to announce our homecoming king," said one girl, fumbling with the white envelope onstage, "Ronnie Bass!"  
  
Marissa, standing in the back, cheered as loud as anyone did and Ronnie walked onstage and took the other envelope. He made fun of the girl who had announced his name by just pretending to nearly drop the envelope.  
  
"And this year's homecoming queen," he said, pulling out the slip of paper, "Missy—I mean, Marissa— Donovan!" Marissa raised an eyebrow, and didn't start walking towards the stage until people started pushing her forward. Then, she felt the crowd was a wave of conveyor belts, sliding her closer and closer to the front of the room. When he got on stage, she had to hold her breath to keep from laughing as they put the tiara on top of her head.  
  
Ronnie pulled her offstage, and they both were laughing hopelessly as they had their official dance to "My Girl," He sang along, sounding completely tone-deaf totally on purpose. Soon, Marissa lifted her hand and clapped it over his mouth—it was time for him to shut up. She did the singing between the two of them, and it was her or no one. They both started cracking up again.  
  
"Maybe you should dye your hair blonde," he said, "Then we'd match. Plus, it completes the whole Barbie doll package,"  
  
"Barbie doll?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow at him, "And what's that supposed to mean? Don't go giving me a reason to hurt you, " she smirked.  
  
"Cheerleading captain, West Coast import, now homecoming queen," he laughed, "Come on, now. Are you for real?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd notice," Marissa said, "But I guess you haven't, so I'll state the facts. I'm not a foot high, I don't have abnormally large assets, my waist is wider than my arm, and I'm not made of plastic. You come to your own conclusions,"  
  
"Now," said the student onstage, "We'd like to ask members of the homecoming court to offer a dance to our new homecoming king and queen,"  
  
A girl who Marissa didn't recognize asked Ronnie to dance. Alan got up to ask Marissa, but Gerry grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let Ray have this one," Ray looked suspiciously towards Gerry. Things had been different between them lately. Still, he took the only chance he might get, and walked over to Marissa. He held out his hand, and Marissa accepted, without expression.  
"Having a good time?" he asked, trying to get her to talk. Having her ignore him from afar wasn't as bad is having her barely two inches away and still refusing to speak to him.  
  
"Yeah," she said unenthusiastically. "Great,"  
  
Suddenly, he started singing along, not shyly at all. He was practically screaming the words into her ear. "Come, give me your softness, comfort me through all this madness. Woman, don't you know with you, I'm born again," Marissa couldn't help but break out laughing, and she just wanted to make him shut his mouth. "What, can't I sing?" Ray laughed.  
  
"Stick with football," she laughed. "Please, I'm begging you, just stick with football. My ears will thank you for it. I swear to God!"  
  
"We've never danced before. I guess that makes this our song," he whispered, leaning over and speaking into her ear so no one else could hear what he had said. She pulled back and stared at him like he had just said something perverted. She shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Blew it again," Ronnie thought as he watched from the other side of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later, Marissa was walking around the room, and bumped into Ronnie. "You're not having a great time, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Marissa said, all too quickly.  
  
"No you're not," Ronnie insisted, "I mean, you're a cheerleader. You're supposed to be bouncing off the walls, not sticking to them. You've turned down about twenty dances in less than an hour, and you expect me to believe that you're enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I'm just kind of tired," she said, "I'm probably claustrophobic or something, too. I think I'm going to go for a walk," she shrugged and left the dance.  
  
Marissa immediately regretted the fact that she hadn't brought extra shoes. Wherever she was headed, it had to be at least a mile away. She found herself walking down the streets until she reached Hal's. She walked through the door, and some people turned to look at the girl in a rose- colored tulle and silk dress. She sat down at the bar.  
  
"You okay, little lady?" said Hal, the owner. He always seemed to like her more than he liked the guys on the team. "From what I remember, Missy, homecoming was supposed to be fun,"  
  
"Can I get a drink?" She asked.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young?" he said. Missy shrugged.  
  
"I guess it don't matter anyway," she said. "I was just asking,"  
  
"Tell you what. I'll give you a drink, but that's all. You aren't getting more than one," He mixed a screwdriver and put it on the bar.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly. She swirled the liquid in her glass, staring at it for a good ten seconds before actually drinking any of it.  
  
"You know, I've had some kids walk in here during homecoming before," he said, "But I never heard from a homecoming queen walking out on her own party. What's your story?"  
  
"How do you know I'm homecoming queen?" she asked. He gestured at the tiara on her head. "Oh," she muttered, laughing softly. She had half the mind to take the tiara off of her head and throw it out the nearest window just so people would shut their eyes and stop staring. "Is anyone else from T.C. here? Half of them left the dance already, so I was expecting to see a few familiar faces,"  
  
"I'm here," someone said, sitting on the barstool behind her. She turned around, and saw the one person she had least hoped to see: Ray.  
  
"I'll leave you two to your business," Hal said, walking off.  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking that," he said, pointing at the glass. "It's bad for your health,"  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be minding my business," she said icily, "It's bad for your health," she took another sip of her drink. "It's just one drink, anyway. It's not like I've had the whole bar or anything,"  
  
"How'd you get here?" he asked.  
  
"I walked." Marissa replied. "About two miles in heels. Fun, don't you think?"  
  
"You walked? You walked? From T.C.?" he said incredulously. Marissa just nodded simply, like she was a little child being chided for not holding someone's hand when she crossed the street. "You could've gotten hit or run over by some drunk. You could've gotten picked up by some stranger,"  
  
"And why does that concern you?" she asked.  
  
"You could've gotten killed or something," he said, almost hysterically. "What did you think you were doing? I mean, there's a million psychopaths out there," He gestured wildly toward the door, almost knocking her drink over in the process.  
  
"And, from where I'm sitting, it looks like there's a psycho in here too," she muttered. He looked at her, "Just joking," she said, rolling her eyes. "Gosh, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"You left the homecoming," he said.  
  
"Big gold star! How observant of you! And here, I thought I was still back at school," she said. "I suppose you need a reason from me now. The party was getting boring, so I left. There's no story behind it, okay?" she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"You need a ride home?" he asked. Marissa shook her head.  
  
"I don't wanna go home," she muttered, "I mean, what the hell is there to do at home? I'm not tired. I'll walk home when I get bored,"  
  
"I told you, I don't like you walking around alone," Ray said, "I mean, if you bumped into some thug from Herndon, they'd probably try to kill you because you're from T.C. Why don't we go for a drive or something?" He had his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
Marissa narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what she was dealing with. He had to have something up his sleeve. But he seemed sincere enough, so she made a decision that anyone else would have called stupid. "Sure," She shrugged. They went out to his car, and she slouched back into the chair, closing her eyes. In about ten minutes, after a short nap, she looked around. "Okay, this isn't funny," she said, "I'm not stupid. I know where we are. A guy only takes a girl up to the hill for one reason,"  
  
"I know it looks bad," Ray said, "But I just brought you up here because we can be alone up here,"  
  
"Do you think I want to be alone anywhere with you?" she snapped, crossing her arms. "Never mind. Don't answer that question."  
  
"Look, I was meaning to give you something for homecoming," he said, "But, you know, all that stuff happened," Marissa looked at him, looking impatient. "If I asked you something, you gotta swear not to get mad,"  
  
"I can't promise anything," she said flatly.  
  
"Well," he said, "I know it's kind of stupid to be asking this right now, because of all the shit that's going on between us, but will you wear my ring?" Marissa stared at him wide-eyed for a minute, then nodded slowly, slightly apprehensive. He smiled at her, not looking cocky or anything, but possibly a real, genuine smile. She just melted.  
  
"Damn it!" she laughed, "Why the hell do you have to make it so hard to stay mad at you?"  
  
"It's a gift," he laughed, pulling the ring off of his finger. Then—he dropped it. "Shit," he muttered. Marissa heard it rolling around somewhere on the ground. She laughed softly. "I'll get it," he muttered, leaning over to find it. After about two minutes, he still hadn't found it.  
  
"Here, let me help," she said, leaning over her seat. For a cheerleader who spent half of her time doing handstands, she had really bad balance, because once she had leaned over, she toppled over into the back, grabbing Ray to try to keep herself up.  
  
He had landed on top of her, holding up the ring. "I—er—I found it,"  
  
She pushed herself up slightly and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kept kissing her back like his life depended on it. Marissa suddenly froze when she heard the tiny click of her dress's zipper moving down, pushing Ray up and away from her.  
  
"Okay," Ray muttered, "I get it. A little self-control, right?" He leaned downward and tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head. He pulled himself off of her, so it seemed like he was sort of hovering.  
  
"Look, can we just go home?" she asked, looking away.  
  
"Sure," Ray said, getting back into the front seat. Marissa got back to the front, too. They didn't say anything the whole time, and he walked her to her door.  
  
"Bye," Marissa said quietly.  
  
"Are we okay?" Ray asked her. She shrugged weakly and reached over to turn the doorknob, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Look at me," he said. Reluctantly, she followed his directions. "Marissa, are we okay?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yeah, we're okay," she said quietly, smiling. She leaned over and kissed him, lacing her fingers behind his neck. He reached to one of her hands and slid his ring onto her finger. "I'll see you tomorrow," she laughed, going inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Marissa found herself looking a small rumble in the hallway among the blacks and whites. Luckily, Gerry and Julius happened to be there to break everyone up. Marissa hung around a bit after everyone had cleared off to see Gerry and Julius finally get back on speaking terms. Marissa had been there with Julius when Gerry had stood the guys up at the Berg, and it seemed that she was only one who knew better than to blame it all on Gerry.  
  
Right when the crowds parted into their separate homeroom, everyone was herded into the auditorium first thing in the morning. The principal got up onto the stage and tested the microphone, which responded with a deafening squeal. He cleared his throat and continued as if nothing had happened. "Seeing as none of you are in much of a mood to be holed up in a classroom after that spectacular game last night, we've decided to get you all in here for about an hour, then you're all dismissed," Everyone in the room cheered. "Now, in an encore of last night's homecoming game, let's welcome Missy Donovan,"  
  
The curtains opened to show Marissa—Missy—standing there. "I thought y'all would've had enough of me by now," she laughed. "Well, I ain't singing Amazing Grace anymore, so let's try something different," That was the cue for the music to start—half of the students recognized the introduction right away and started cheering before she had even started.  
  
"Remember the day I set you free I told you, you could always Count on me, darling. From that day on, I made a vow I'll be there when you want me, Some way somehow Cuz baby there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from gettin to you, babe. My love is alive, way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double, Just as fast as I can,"  
  
Most of the white students didn't appreciate her choice of songs, but the cheers coming from the Titans more than compensated for it. She hopped off of the stage to talk to all of them.  
  
"Girl, where is that voice coming from?" Blue asked, knocking her jokingly on the arm. "I'm 'bout a foot taller than you, and I can't sing like that,"  
  
"Well, that's just one of the greatest mysteries of the day," Marissa laughed.  
  
"Gotta admit," Petey laughed, "You can't diss the girl's choice of music,"  
  
"Now that one," she laughed, "That was really dedicated to the Titans—the only soul-powered team in the division."  
  
"You make the rest of them cheerleaders look bad," Gerry laughed. "Now people are gonna expect them all to be able to sing,"  
  
"Well, that's too bad for them, isn't it?" Marissa said. "Now, one of you boys better be able to sing, because I ain't gonna be a solo singer forever,"  
  
"You looking for a singer, then the answer's clear. That'd be Rev," Lastik said, "You two should corroborate," he said.  
  
"You mean collaborate," Rev said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," Marissa laughed. "What do you say?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ray said, coming over.  
  
"Aw, quit ruining my fun," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see you volunteering to get up on stage with me. Wait, I forgot!" she laughed, "You don't sing,"  
  
"For your sake, I'll sing a whole damn opera," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"For my sake, just don't," Marissa said, pushing him away playfully.  
  
"A bunch of the boys and me are heading over to Hal's, since we can leave already," Ray said, grabbing her hand. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I like hanging at Hal's as much as the next girl," she shrugged, "But I'm already planning to go somewhere after school. But you think you'd be free at around five o'clock?"  
  
"Sure," he said unenthusiastically. He narrowed his eyes at Rev and the rest of his colored teammates and leaned over, kissing Marissa full on the mouth. Then, he turned around and left, leaving Marissa with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Missy's gotten herself a bunch of Ray germs," Petey muttered once Ray was far enough away. "You still up for lunch?"  
  
"Unless your little boyfriend doesn't want you hanging around us," Julius said.  
  
"Aw, come on," she laughed, "He couldn't stop me if he tried,"  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want you ruining those pretty nails," Petey said, smirking at her.  
  
"Oh, just wipe that smile off of your face," she said, socking him on the shoulder. "Are we heading to the Berg or not?"  
  
"If you're ready," Blue said, grabbing her by the scruff of her collar, "We're going. Who are you riding with?"  
  
"Well, who's got room?" she asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who's this?" asked one of Julius' friends, Omar.  
  
"That over there's Missy," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, Marissa,"  
  
"She white?" Omar asked.  
  
"Not sure," Blue said, stepping up. "I think she is—or she's not. She's something,"  
  
"Hold on," Julius said, "Marissa, get your tiny as over here," Marissa rolled her eyes and came running over.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"What are you?" Julius asked.  
  
"A person—"  
  
"You know what I mean," Julius asked, "Are you white?"  
  
"I guess," she shrugged. "I'm part other stuff too."  
  
"Other stuff?" Petey said, overhearing their conversation. "What do you mean, other stuff?"  
  
"I'm a mutt, okay?" she said lowly, "I've been called it enough times back home to know it."  
  
"All right," Petey said, cutting her off before she could get herself into an any more uncomfortable position than she already had. "All right, are we playing or what?"  
  
"Of course we're playing," Julius said.  
  
"I'm in too," Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Julius laughed, "You think you can play? This ain't no girls' league no more,"  
  
"Then why am I playing you?" she laughed, "Just play,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
So we shed a lil bit of light on Marissa's background. Sorry if any terms in this chappie offended anyone! Also, our Missy has gotten herself back in queue with Ray...How's this gonna end up? Stay tuned! 


	8. Dancing Kings and Rally Swings

"We been having a rough time," Blue said, "People don't seem very big on letting the integration go ahead,"  
  
"This ain't right," Marissa said, crossing her arms while she was walking through the halls, talking to Lewie and Blue. "I mean, people just been getting into way too many fights over this. Is it really that big? Back west, we had problems with integration and all, but I don't think it was ever that bad. I told you, it just ain't right,"  
  
"I'm glad you think that," Blue said, "Songbird," he said pleadingly. Marissa knew that tone. He only used that nickname when he was worried, or he needed something. In this case, it was the latter. "I need a favor—A really big favor,"  
  
"I'm listening," she said.  
  
"The team's falling apart," Lewie said. "We need to pull everyone together like what Coach Boone did at camp,"  
  
"That's where you come in, hopefully," Blue said, "We need you and your girls to pull together a cheer for our practice today—"  
  
"Ray didn't say anything about a practice today," Marissa replied blankly. "Are you sure he knows about it?"  
  
'We just told him about it five minutes ago," Lewie said. "But what do you say?"  
  
"Of course I'll do it," Marissa smiled, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All right, we've got to find the perfect cheer," Marissa said, "And the boys have to be able to do it, so that strikes anything about shaking or pompoms,"  
  
"Who're you trying to impress?" Joanna asked.  
  
"I'm not trying to impress anybody. It's really not your business, but I got my reasons," Marissa said simply, "And no, Danielle, 'Go, Fight, Win!' is not manly cheer. We have fifteen minutes until we're supposed to crash their meeting!"  
  
"Why don't you just make something up? It's not like they'd notice or anything," said Sandra, the girl they had taken to replace Nadine.  
  
"Sandra, you're a genius!" Marissa said, "I can't make anything up off of the top if my head but we should give the team the one cheer we've never done before," she smiled, "All right, girls, let's make it look like we know what we're doing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Coach told us, nothing tears us apart!" Blue said over the cheers of the rest of the team.  
  
"Damn right," Marissa said, pushing the doors open. "Sorry to intrude," she laughed in the typical, cheerleader giggle. For once, she could have passed for one of those...less-than-genius types. "But Blue told me you guys needed to do some bonding, so that's where me and my girls decided to step in—We know all about pulling it together, if you know what I mean,"  
  
"Our girls came around to help us pick a new warm-up." Blue said. Marissa rolled her eyes. "What's up with that? You got something to add, Songbird?"  
  
"We didn't come here to warm up," Joanna said.  
  
"Skip the warm up. Head straight for hot," Marissa laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry to be the one to do this to you, but I need to see you dance," She looked up toward the sound booth, where Sandra was messing with the settings until music started playing. Reluctantly, they started dancing, and the cheerleaders moved around, commenting on each of them.  
  
"Julius, get real. Bobbing your head isn't the same thing as dancing. You look dead, so look alive!" she said, "Petey, keep your eyes open before you run into something. It won't be my fault when it happens," Then, somebody grabbed her from behind and softly nipped her ear. "Okay, Ray, none of that while I'm on the job," she said, rolling her eyes and pushing his hands off of her. It was impossible to tell which of the two looked more annoyed. Then, she walked off. "Rev, Blue, Lewie—See, you guys can dance—why don't you teach some of the others how to move like that?" She felt something hit her on the back, and whirled around. "Alan! Quit it with the seizures before you hurt someone!" she laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked, completely clueless. "Seizures? Who's having seizures? I can call a doctor for it. Who's the one with the seizure?"  
  
"Never mind," Marissa giggled, rolling her eyes. "God, help me! This is going to take all night,"  
  
"Not if you get their attention," Joanna said from behind her. "Short skirts plus flips equal undivided attention, remember?" Marissa raised her eyebrow, smiled, then nodded.  
  
"Okay, people!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her immediately. She launched into a minute-long series of flips and twirls. Their eyes followed her, and when she stopped, she flipped her hair, looking about cocky as you can while breathing heavily with bright red cheeks. "Now, I know you can't do that, but at least now you're paying attention. We have about hour to get a routine down—and I'm going to be leaving in ten seconds," She whispered her directions into Joanna's ear, picked up her bag, and left.  
  
As soon as she got home, she suddenly felt so sick that she couldn't even open her eyes as she trudged up to bed.  
  
"Must've been the food in the cafeteria today," she muttered to herself. "I knew macaroni salad wasn't supposed to be gray," She fell asleep within ten minutes, muttering to herself how she couldn't stay sick, and how she had to get better and show up at the Groveton Game. There was no way around it. She was going, and that was that.  
  
At around eleven that night, Marissa woke up because the phone rang, and when her phone rang, it wasn't easily overlooked. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but whoever was calling wouldn't hang up, so she walked over and picked up her phone, clutching her sore head gingerly.  
  
"Hello?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey," replied the voice on the other line. Marissa was completely sure of who it was.  
  
"What are you calling me for this late, Ray?" Marissa groaned, "I was sleeping already, and I don't want to look like a vampire tomorrow if I can't fall back asleep. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he said, "But with all the other games, you called me the night before to wish me luck. That's all,"  
  
"Well, good luck, then," she said, "I'm just not feeling great right now. If I can't get myself back to normal, I'm not going to school tomorrow,"  
  
"What?" Ray said, "But we're playing Groveton tomorrow! You need to be at the game!"  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to the game," Marissa yawned, "I'll be there, as long as I get better. Whatever it takes, I'll get to the game, I swear."  
  
"Okay," Ray said, "I'll let you get back to sleep now. I love—"  
  
"See you tomorrow," she said, hurriedly, hanging up the phone. She knew what he was about to say. She picked up the receiver and dialed another number. "Hello? Hello, Ronnie?"  
  
"Missy?" he said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ray just tried to say 'I love you'," she panted, "Since when do guys actually say that to girls nowadays? It just doesn't happen! I don't want it to get that serious! No way!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down," he said, "What did you do, hang up?"  
  
"Well, I interrupted him first, then I slammed the receiver down as fast I could," she said in a frenzied voice. "I'm supposed to be the calm one. I don't just hang up on people like that! How the hell am I going to own up to it at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Just don't go," Ronnie said, "You practically threw up all over the gym floor earlier. It's an excuse," He heard Marissa clicking tongue, a sign that she was thinking hard about something.  
  
"I can't," she said, "I mean, there's gonna be a scout there from this arts college. It's some school I've only wanted to go to since I've known what college was,"  
  
"Then what are you going to do about it?" Ronnie said, "How are you gonna deal with Ray?"  
  
"However I feel like it," Marissa said. "Look, I just needed to spill to someone. I can count on you not to tell anyone, right?"  
  
"Of course you can," Ronnie said.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me ramble about this," Marissa said. "I'll see you tomorrow—hopefully. Bye." She hung up the phone, and fell back asleep within the next few minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Marissa felt slightly better. She could keep her eyes open without a blinding headache, and she could stand up straight, but she was still tired as hell, and her stomach was in knots. The whole problem with her stomach wasn't about being sick. She was so nervous about the college scout that it was nearly a sin. She drove off to school, keeping the radio on so she could stay awake. She hurried into homeroom literature and managed not to fall asleep, and even pay close enough attention to catch the homework. The class seemed to last ages, but it ended, and she ran off.  
  
"Where you going?" Rev said, walking after her.  
  
"The field," she panted, "The girls need practice before the rally,"  
  
"The field's that way, remember?" he called out. She stopped dead in her tracks, leaned against the nearest row of lockers, and started cracking up. He laughed too, and walked over to her, shaking his head.  
  
"Other way—The field's the other way! I knew that, I really did. I'm not as stupid as I look. Well, then they can practice without me," she said, short of breath. "I'm not walking anymore—whoa!" Rev had picked her up. "Hey, hey!" she laughed, now turning red from not breathing normally. "I never asked for a piggyback,"  
  
"You said you weren't going to walk," he laughed, "Now come on," He carried her out to the field, and dropped her onto the grass. Not expecting the quick fall, she landed flat on her back.  
  
"Ouch!" she squealed, standing up. "That hurt—" She was cut off by Ray heading over.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He said, looking at Marissa. "I was looking all over for you, and here are, running around with this—"Then, he turned and he growled angrily at Rev, "You keep your black ass away from my girl,"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Marissa said, stepping between them before any fighting could ensue. "I know you're just so in love with hearing yourself talk, but for once, just keep your mouth shut. You're around about twenty other guys more than you're around me, and you don't see me accusing you of going gay and cheating on me. What in Jesus' name is your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem!" he said. "I mean, how the hell am I supposed to trust you if whenever you're not with me, you're out there messing with other guys,"  
  
"What do you mean by, 'messing with'?" she snapped, "If that's as much as you think of me, then I don't care. Go ahead and tell the whole damn world that I'm a slut. But I'm not going to hang around while you tell it to me like I wouldn't understand." She turned around and walked away.  
  
"This is your fault," he muttered, glaring at Rev.  
  
"You want me to shut him up for you?" Petey said, walking up to Rev as soon as Ray was out of earshot.  
  
"Naw," Rev said, "Leave it. He won't do anything,"  
  
"Yeah, right," Petey muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The practice was hectic for both the football team and the cheerleaders. Gerry and Marissa were both practically screaming, trying to drive their points home.  
  
"This is the most pathetic practice we have ever had! Do you have any idea how much you're all slacking off? If you look bad, then the school looks bad! You girls look like you're dead out here—"  
  
"If you're going to be on this team, then you are gonna accept who's in charge. Now as long as I'm captain, you're going to play—"  
  
"If you're not going to give this squad one-hundred-and-ten percent, then I suggest you quit before I kick you off, because I'm really not going to deal with this—"  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere if you don't play—"  
  
Then, like they had planned it all along, they both said at the same time, "You've got to pull your act together!" For a minute, everyone just froze, then Gerry and Marissa turned around and looked at each other. The two started laughing, which broke the severe tension and made everyone on the field laugh as well.  
  
"You two have that twin-thing going on," Rev laughed, "I mean, can you read each other's minds or something?"  
  
"Me? Read his mind?" Marissa laughed, "Yuck, gross! Why would I want to do that? Lord knows what this boy's thinking." From that point on, it was impossible to keep their disorganized practice serious, so they just gave up.  
  
"Let's blow this place," Ronnie said, "I mean, how about some of us get lunch somewhere?"  
  
"I say we order take-out from Hal's and eat it in Gerry's car," Marissa laughed. She knew that Hal still wouldn't let them into the diner, so eating in Gerry's car was the next best thing. "I mean, I want to see his face when someone accidentally spills something on those leather seats,"  
  
"Okay, that ain't funny," Gerry said. "That car's like my baby. If you get a drop of ketchup on those seats, you're paying for it,"  
  
"I hate ketchup anyway...mustard stains better," Marissa laughed, "So does that mean you're driving?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" he asked. Marissa laughed and shook her head. "Okay," he sighed, "Who's riding with me?"  
  
"Me," Marissa said immediately. "Sunshine, Rev, and Julius,"  
  
"Well, you have this all planned out, don't you?" Gerry laughed.  
  
"I take pride in it," she winked.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Blue said, "I mean, there's still the rest of the team. A man's got to eat. Plus, you've got to count your squad. You bunch of sticks better eat something before you snap at the game tonight."  
  
"Just split the rest of them up," Marissa laughed offhandedly, "Some of you take Alan's car. I hear he's real proud of it. Just watch out. Cheerleaders have a tendency to spill sodas if you don't keep an eye on them." Alan looked almost horrified. "Oh, fine, do what you want," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're leaving," Then, she, Julius, Rev, Ronnie, and Gerry walked out, leaving them to decide on who was riding where, and who was even going at all. They had their own crisis to deal with.  
  
"Okay, who's sitting where?" Gerry asked, opening the door to his car. "And no, Marissa, you can't just sit on the roof,"  
  
"Can I drive, then?" Marissa asked, to which he replied with a prompt and very strong NO. "Fine, I was just asking. You don't need to get a hernia over it,"  
  
"I'm driving, thank you very much," he said. "Julius, take the front," he said. So, the rest of them got into the back, and they were off. Gerry switched the radio on and, as expected, Marissa was singing at the top of her lungs. Only now, it wasn't just her. Rev was singing just as loud, and even Gerry belted out the few lines of the song he knew. Finally giving into the trend, Ronnie and Julius let out a few tone-deaf notes, doing more mocking than singing.  
  
"You know, you two should go professional," Gerry said, gesturing at Rev and Marissa.  
  
"Yeah, well you can be our backup singer," Marissa laughed. "Okay, Gerry, you get to go down and order," Everyone named what they wanted, and Marissa finally said, "A root beer and a double cheeseburger," Then, the car was nearly echoing with laughter. "What did I say?"  
  
"You and Gerry have the exact same order," Ronnie laughed. "Seriously, this twin thing is getting creepy. Do you two finish each other's sentences?"  
  
"Very funny," Marissa said, "Gerry, just go or he'll never shut up,"  
  
'Well, he never does," Gerry said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, just in time," Marissa panted as they rushed back onto the field. The first wave of people attending the rally had just arrived. It turned out that the rest of the team and squad had stayed there, and Alan came running up to Marissa.  
  
He crouched over and panted, trying to catch his breath. He rolled his shoulders and looked up at Marissa. "Ray told me to tell you—"  
  
"Alan, I'm sorry, but just drop it, okay? I don't give a damn what he told you, because I don't feel like hearing it," Marissa said, cutting him off. "I really am sorry that you had to waste your time running over here, but nothing that Ray has to say is worth a plugged nickel to me,"  
  
"The guy can't play right," Alan said, "He won't be able to play of he's worried to death, wondering if you're mad at him,"  
  
"First of all, he never plays in the first place, so I don't see why you've got a stick up your ass over that. He's got a job that he ain't doing," Marissa said, "Second, he doesn't have to wonder. I am, beyond a reasonable doubt, very mad at him,"  
  
"That's not all," Alan said, "Are you going to let me finish?"  
  
"Oh, whatever," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me already, and make it fast. I don't want to waste too much time on what Ray's got to say,"  
  
"Okay," Alan nodded, "He says that he was just stressing over the game and everything. He says he thinks that you're looking for someone more popular with the fans or something,"  
  
"Well, having a boyfriend on the team who actually played wouldn't hurt," she muttered. "All right! I'm sorry! Please, continue,"  
  
"And he says he's just not great with words," Alan said, now losing enthusiasm in what he was saying, since Marissa seemed less interested by the moment. "And that he didn't really mean what you thought he meant. Now, I don't know what the hell he's saying, but it sure as hell sounds sorta sincere,"  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him after the rally," she said hurriedly, seeing as more people were starting to arrive. "I guess I can't ignore him forever. Now, hurry up. Everyone's here," She nudged him away and ran to join the rest of the squad.  
  
When the rally began, Marissa was the star, and she made sure everyone knew it. She wasn't sure where the college scout was, but she planned her every move so that from every angle she was perfect.  
  
Of course, by now, rallies weren't just about cheers. They were about hyping the crowd, and no one could ever predict how to do that, so she usually just played along with whatever happened.  
  
Today, somebody had just happened to bring along a stereo, and played the music so loud that it overshadowed the whole crowd's cheers. Then, now barely audible, the crowd started to chant for her to sing. She rolled her eyes, but obliged. It was her job, as a cheerleader, to follow whatever the crowd wanted. Usually, she found ways around having to sing, but that was because she had planned for it. Now, it caught her totally by surprise, and she had no choice.  
  
"Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy. I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly I am in love and it's a crying shame And I know that you're the one to blame Hey, hey, set me free Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me You messed me up for good Right from the very start Hey now, go play Robin Hood With somebody else's hea-a-a-art. You got me running like a crazy clown And I don't feature what you're puttin' down Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine Hey, hey, set me free Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."  
  
That set them off. Marissa's energy seemed to be contagious, because now everyone was practically jumping off of the bleachers. Yes, everyone was set for the game. She ran over to Gerry, who was standing with the rest of the team on the sidelines.  
  
"Consider this a successful rally. Everyone's happy, so now you just have to worry about winning the game and keeping them that way." she said with a smile. She started to walk away when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She didn't even need to turn around. "Start talking and quit wasting my time, Ray," she said.  
  
"Thanks for listening," he said as she turned to face him.  
  
"I didn't come to listen to you," she said, "I just know that Alan would beat himself up over it if I didn't come talk to you, and we both know that this sure as hell isn't his fault,"  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," Ray said, "But really, I mean, I don't why you took it like that. I know I'm hopeless with words and all, but I thought you knew I wouldn't accuse you of doing something stupid,"  
  
"Define stupid," Marissa said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Why the hell do you have to mouth off after everything I say?" he snapped.  
  
"Maybe because everything you say makes absolutely no sense," she said, turning to walk away. "See, I knew it. I shouldn't have even agreed to talk to you in the first place."  
  
"I'm sorry," he called after her. "Happy? I said it. I did something stupid, and I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't lie. You're not sorry, and I'm not gonna talk to you about it right now," she snapped, not even turning around. She shuffled off to the parking lot, where she saw about half of the team. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Bored to death," Blue said, looking at his watch. It was only four- thirty. "The game ain't for two and a half hours,"  
  
"Let's head over to my house," she said, "Everyone can come. I mean, I'm gonna be bored the whole time anyway,"  
  
"And do what? Help you do your hair?" Gerry asked.  
  
"Very funny," Marissa said. "What's the use of wasting some ten- dollar can of hair spray if I sweat it all off anyway? I'm a cheerleader, not a movie star."  
  
"Let's just go," Ronnie said, "It's not like we've got anything better to do," So they all ended up driving over to her house. When they got there, the radio was automatically turned on, and it was practically a continuation of the rally. At around five-thirty, Marissa ran upstairs and changed into her uniform and ran quickly back down, where she faced a very unexpected surprise.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked, gesturing toward Ray, who had just come through the door. "Never mind, just move on," she said, waving her hand carelessly. She noticed Ronnie gesturing for her to come over. "What?" she said, rushing over. He pointed to his cheek, but she just looked puzzled.  
  
"It's supposed to be good luck, getting a kiss from a cheerleader before the game," he said. Marissa raised an eyebrow, but laughed it off and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes!" he laughed. "Maybe I'll get to play this time,"  
  
"You? Play? Aw, now this guy feels left out," Alan said, crossing his arms. Marissa rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek too. "I'll never get back in the game, but I learned something," he laughed, wiping at his cheek. "You don't wear lipstick." Marissa socked him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"What about your twin?" Gerry laughed. Marissa squealed in exasperation, but she kissed him on the cheek as well. Soon, everyone started requesting a little bit of 'good luck' from her. In about five minutes, she had only not spoken to one person.  
  
"No luck for me?" Ray said, standing behind her. She turned around and looked at him. "Now that's just wrong,"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to be the reason we lost the game," she said, though not smiling. She leaned upwards and kissed him quickly on the cheek, trying to hide the fact that she wiped her mouth on her sleeve afterward. Before he could say anything, she turned around, "Well, we should get going already."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, in case I've thrown anyone for a loop here, our heroes are getting ready for the big Groveton game, and I bet you know what that means...FOOTBALL DRAMA!!!  
  
And see, I do hold true to the 'square-dancing' comment (see author's opening not on last chapter if you don't know what I mean). Marissa breaks up (and semi-makes up) with Ray again. Madness? You bet! Well, maybe not. Ray's not exactly the easiest person to get along with, if you catch my drift...adios muchachas...or muchachos...whichever you are! 


	9. Broken Glass and a Mother's Advice

ATTENTION!!! this is my longest chapter so far! Ha! im just so proud of that. anyway, I have tiny plot bunnies worked out for the rest of this story...whichever way I choose, there is still a long way to go. so anyway, they next bunch of chapters are gonna be peppered with a lot of different pairings, so if you see one that really jumps out at you as "destiny", give me a shout! or, if you have any ideas for something that I may not have come up with, tell me about that too...oh, and nice, LONG reviews are cool, because I like being able to see what I can change in this story. I might actually go through with finishing this one! whoa!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Those boys better not make fools of themselves or I'm gonna kill every last one of 'em," Marissa said, "I should have stayed the other night. I mean, what if they just make themselves look stupid?" she paced back and forth across the sidelines, staring at the Groveton Lions warm up on the field.  
  
"Marissa, for God's sake!" Joanna said, "Quit worrying already,"  
  
"These are football players, not dancers," she replied, "I mean, I doubt it's going to help if they butcher a cheer right before one of their hardest games of the season,"  
  
"So that's what you're upset about," Joanna laughed, "Sure, this is probably the biggest game they're ever gonna have, but that doesn't matter, because they're about to do a cheer!"  
  
"It's our cheer!" she said, 'They'll make us look bad!"  
  
"Well, it's too late to make them stop," Joanna said, "Because they're already on their way," Marissa looked at them, and it hit her that they weren't too bad. Heck, they were good. The first time through the cheer, all she could do was cross her arms and smile, but the second time, the cheerleaders had joined the Titans on the field. The crowd went wild, watching the cheerleaders and Titans dancing on the field as if in the game it was absolutely natural for a bunch of burly guys to be dancing around in football uniforms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as the game was about to begin, everyone grew quiet again. Even the cheerleaders couldn't seem to break through the cloud of tension. Groveton was infamous for having no mercy and, in Petey's recent words, being a bunch of rednecks. Marissa stared intently at the game—and the first thing that happened totally set her off. Her jaw dropped as, barely a minute into the game, she saw Rev go down after a hit from Kip Tyler.  
  
"What was that?" she yelled, "That jerk—I'm gonna make sure he never has kids! And where was Ray all that time, taking a water break?" Halfway out of her mind, she started towards the field, but two of the girls pulled her back. "Let me go!" she squealed. "Joanna, get off of me!  
  
"Not when you're crazy like that," Joanna said, struggling to pull her back.  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything, okay?" she said, calming down. She looked up and saw Boone put Ronnie in the game. "Make 'em hurt where their jockstraps don't work!" she screamed. Apparently, she got her wish, since the Lions just took one hard hit after another. Out of the cheerleaders, only Marissa was able to enjoy that subtle pleasure of watching a guy get the stuffing knocked out of him.  
  
Regardless of how much Ronnie cheered her up by putting so many points on the board, she was in a very temperamental state until halftime, when she took a walk around the field. She told the rest of the squad that she was just trying to cool off, but she actually had some other plans in mind.  
  
"Those cheerleaders from T.C. are crazy," said one guy, Kip Tyler, the same one who had taken Rev down. Marissa turned towards him.  
  
"You know, you're right. I'm crazy," she said, "Crazy enough to give you one little hint, Tyler," she kicked him mercilessly in the groin. "Never mess with one of my boys, got it?" Then, she walked away, leaving the guy, who was about a foot taller than her, crumpled on the ground.  
  
"Really ladylike," Joanna said, rolling her eyes. Marissa just smirked proudly.  
  
The game still went well, as the Titans still pulled a victory. Before they headed to the locker room, Marissa ran over to Rev, who had been determined to stay and watch the game. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay as you can get with a broken wrist," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, I gave that jerk who broke your wrist something to remember me by," she said, walking off. Rev just laughed. As much as he admired Marissa, he had to admit that she played a lot rougher than most of the other girls.  
  
Marissa shuffled her feet, kicking up tiny clouds of dirt. It was then that she caught a quick glance of Gerry before he got into the locker. "Hey, Bertier, why the long face? From what I recall, Rev's fine, and you still won the game,"  
  
"Nothing," he said hastily, "Just thinking," By the expression on his face, she could see that it was something serious that he was thinking about, but really hadn't the slightest clue what it was. All she knew was that if she and Gerry really did have some "twin-thing" going on, then that expression had a reason behind it. He saw the look on her face and repeated, "Just thinking,"  
  
"Well, don't do that," she smiled, "You'll hurt yourself." She gave him a hug, knowing that it was probably weighing a lot on his nerves, having to play such a rough game.  
  
"I'll remember that," he laughed weakly. It just wasn't like him. Then, he walked into the locker room, muttering to himself. Marissa shook her head solemnly, knowing nothing good could come out from what she had just sensed from him.  
  
She shrugged, walked out to her car and went home. The first thing she did once she walked in the door was unfold the couch-bed, then take a nice, long shower. As soon as she had dried her hair and changed into the most comfortable, worn-in sweats she owned, he picked up the phone and dialed Rev's number.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey!" she said energetically. "I'm glad you can actually pick up the phone right now. I mean, it's so good that you're okay, but are you—"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm all right," he laughed.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said, "Because if you asked me to, I would find that jerk and kick his—"  
  
"I'm really fine," he said, cutting her off. He laughed slightly, knowing that Marissa was (in a purely positive sense) like a lap dog. She was loyal, and would literally bite anything that laid a hand on her friends.  
  
"You had me really worried, though," Marissa said. "I mean, I would have taken on all of that team. I practically went crazy. Joanna had to hold me back,"  
  
"I heard that from Sunshine," he laughed. "You know, I never thought you the type to hit a guy where it hurts,"  
  
"Hold on, Rev, I don't get it," she laughed, "You're not making sense here! Doesn't it hurt if you hit 'em anywhere?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean," Rev said.  
  
"Yeah, well that's how mad I was," she laughed, "And I think the poor lug forgot to wear a cup, too," They both started cracking up when the doorbell rang. "That was the door. People pick the worst times to come over to visit, but I've got to get that. I'll talk to you on Monday, all right?"  
  
"Wait, I've got to say one more thing," Rev said. "If it's Ray—"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Marissa interrupted, not paying attention to what he was starting to say. "No more kicking guys where the sun don't shine, I understand that completely." Then, she hung up. She hurried over to the door and opened it, only to see Ray with a bottle in his hand. "What are you thinking?" she said shrilly, snatching it away from him. "How many beers have you had?"  
  
"One or two," he muttered, "I sort of lost track. Maybe six,"  
  
"Shit, what are you doing driving? You could get yourself killed like that!" she said, pulling him by the hand inside. "Okay, spill," she said, crossing her arms. "You'd never do something like this unless something was seriously wrong. Start talking."  
  
"I got kicked off the team," he said, shoving his hand into his pocket. "Gerry said I planned it all along for Rev to get hurt,"  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry," she said. There really wasn't much else to say, because a part of Marissa believed the same thing. If this was about him not playing the game, then he had brought it upon himself. But he was here, and he seemed so unlike the person that Marissa knew. Before now, she had half the mind to call him and end it, straightaway, yet now he seemed different. He was vulnerable. The more maternal, nurturing side of Marissa screamed out one thing, and that was that he needed her.  
  
"I'll just go," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hell no," Marissa said, raising her voice slightly. "You aren't driving like this."  
  
"It's nothing," he muttered. "I swear, it's nothing,"  
  
"I don't care what you swear it is," she said. "You aren't going anywhere. I've got your keys," she waved his keyring in front of her. "I know, I know, me and my damn cheerleader reflexes. Now, sit down, and tell me exactly what happened." She dragged him over to the unfolded couch-bed, and sat down.  
  
"I just got kicked off," he said. "I mean, the damn team was pretty much my whole life. I ain't got anything to live for,"  
  
"Ray, quit talking like that," She leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they rested against the back of the couch. She pulled his jacket off of him. She rested her cheek against his chest, so that the top of her head was under his chin. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" she said. "I know it doesn't really mean much, coming from me, but things aren't going to be so bad."  
  
"I'm nobody," he said, "All I've ever been known for is being on that team, or being friends with the captain. I mean, it wasn't great, but it was better then nothing."  
  
"Here," Marissa said, reaching over to the table and handing him a glass of water. "It'll calm you down. He took the glass, but, as soon as it came into his shaky hand, he somehow held it too tightly, and broke. He managed to not get his hand cut open, but he looked over at Marissa, who hissed quietly. A fairly large wedge had pierced into her skin, right near her collarbone. He moved his hand towards her, but she flinched. "It's nothing," she winced.  
  
"Just stay still a minute, or else it'll go in further," he said, pinching the area slightly so he could pull out the shard of glass. Then, he quickly took off his shirt, which was wet from the spilt water, tore a piece off the sleeve, and pressed it against the small bleeding spot on her neck. "I might have killed you," he said.  
  
"Don't be silly," she laughed softly, "It's like saying I would die from a papercut,"  
  
"I'm just a screw-up," he said, shaking his head as she pressed against the cut, trying to make it stop bleeding.  
  
"I've done worse to myself," Marissa laughed, 'I've fallen down the stairs and run into things more times than I count. This is practically nothing,"  
  
"You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt just so I don't feel bad," Ray said.  
  
"It's really not that bad," she snapped, getting slightly annoyed. "I just don't like seeing blood. It grosses me out and everything." She wanted him to stop beating himself up over this, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She took his face in her hands and pulled him closer, kissing him full on the mouth. He ran his hand through her hair. Then, she felt him hook onto the bottom of her shirt with his thumb, trying to pull it off. She pushed away, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I thought you wanted this,"  
  
"No," she said adamantly, pushing him slightly off of her, "I mean, you've had a whole damn case of beers. How much could it actually mean to you?" She put crossed her arms and instead went to sit in the armchair on the other side of the room. "Maybe I'm just crazy, but I don't want my first time to be one big mistake,"  
  
"Okay," he said, "I think I need to say something anyway. Earlier, that argument we got into, I admit it. It was really my fault. I just didn't like seeing you around all the other guys, because you look too comfortable with them and all,"  
  
"I didn't think I needed to prove myself to you," she said. "I thought you knew how I felt about you."  
  
"You want me to leave, then?" he said. Marissa knew that he was just being manipulative, using reverse psychology on her, but she couldn't tell him that she really would prefer it if he left.  
  
"No, you're staying here," she said, "You're not getting anywhere near that car tonight, or you'll run yourself into a tree,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Marissa woke up first and wriggled out from between Ray's arms, trying not to wake him up. She ran upstairs and started getting dressed.  
  
"Why'd you get up so early?" Ray said, standing in the doorway of her bedroom.  
  
"I'm gonna drive up to see my mom today," She said. "That's where I'm spending the weekend," Then, she turned to face him. "That is, if you're gonna be okay,"  
  
"Yeah," Ray said. He kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"Thanks for understanding," she said simply. "I'll see you on Monday." Then, she picked up her bag and went out to her car.  
  
The two-hour drive seemed so long. She had only driven there once before. The radio was playing the whole time, and Marissa tried hard to keep her voice down, but all she could do to keep herself awake was sing loudly. Of course, no one seemed to mind. There was hardly anyone on the road anyway.  
  
During the long drive, all Marissa could think about was the previous day. She wasn't sure she had meant a single word she had said to Ray the night before, and she realized that part of her was absolutely furious with him. She couldn't really blame Gerry for taking him off the team. They really did think alike. This 'twin-thing' was really annoying sometimes.  
  
She pulled into the driveway of a Victorian style house in a farm- like setting. This was the boardinghouse where her mother stayed. She rang the bell, and a tall, thin woman with wavy brown hair answered the door.  
  
"Hi Mama," Marissa smiled. She hugged her mom, and they stepped into the house. "It's real warm today,"  
  
"It's like this all the time around here," she shrugged. Marissa's mother, Liz Donovan, was thirty-two years old, and could pass for her sister. "Why don't we get a bite to eat?" she asked. They went out to Liz's car and drove about fifteen minutes until they reached an old, out-of-the- way karaoke club just off of the highway.  
  
"Liz, are you crazy? I can't go in there," Marissa said, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "I ain't old enough," She looked at her mother in total shock. She didn't dare say that they barely knew each other, but she couldn't deny that Liz had a lot to learn about being her motherl  
  
"Aw, you're nearly eighteen," she laughed, "Consider this an early birthday present," They got out of the car and walked into the place. They sat down at a table, and Liz ordered drinks. When the drinks got to the table, Marissa just stared at it. It was nearly as long as her arm, and about as wide. She couldn't even find it in her to ask Liz what was in it. She peered into the top and sniffed. It smelled slightly sour, but sweet at the same time. She scooted away a bit, not entirely sure she'd want to drink whatever was in the glass.  
  
"So, words travels fast around here. I've heard you're pretty popular nowadays." Liz said, taking a swig from her drink. "So you probably know what I'm about to ask, but I'll ask it anyway. How are things going with boys?" she laughed.  
  
"Okay," Marissa shrugged. She didn't want to go into detail, and wouldn't unless her mother brought it up. "I mean, I have a lot of boys who're like my best friends and all,"  
  
"Anyone special?" Liz asked. Marissa squirmed a little. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to avoid the topic after all  
  
"I don't know," Marissa said, "There's this one guy, but I'm not really sure about him. There's just a lot about him that I'm not too crazy about...a whole lot,"  
  
"Like what?" Liz said, resting her elbow on the table.  
  
"Do I really have to get specific about this? He gets jealous real easy, and he's not exactly buddy-buddy with my friends," Marissa said, "And he just don't do nothin' for himself anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is that at this point, I'm just not too crazy about him, period."  
  
"He plays football, doesn't he?" Liz asked. Marissa gave her a look, as if wondering how she knew. "You always seem to fall for that type,"  
  
"Well, he did," Marissa said, "He just got kicked off, and he came running to me. I didn't know what to tell him, because I think he may have deserved to get kicked off,"  
  
"Why so?" Liz said. Just like Marissa, she loved to ask questions. "I mean, even before, you always tended to take your man's side in a fight. Why the change of heart?"  
  
"Well, somebody got really hurt, and it's sort of his fault, but he won't tell anybody," Marissa said. "He expects me to take his side, but I saw it with my own two eyes, and the guy who got hurt is my friend too—one of the best friends that I got. I mean, I'm not sure to feel sorry for my guy, or to laugh in his face because he's had it coming all along. But, being his girl and all, it kinda feels like my job to be on his side."  
  
"Well, anyone who makes you compromise what you feel doesn't deserve you," Liz said.  
  
"But he's a good guy, really," Marissa said, finally getting over herself and taking a swig from her drink. "At least, I thought he was. I mean, he's probably capable of being really a nice guy, but he hardly ever is. I mean, my really close friends don't think much of him, and they're probably the most open-minded people that God ever put on the face of this earth,"  
  
"Well, count on your friends to give you an honest opinion, but count on your heart for the honest truth," Liz said, "What's his name?"  
  
"Ray," Marissa said. "You know, now that I think about it, my friends tried to warn me a lot about him, but I was stubborn about it,"  
  
"That came from me," Liz laughed. "You know, if you're with this guy because you think he's the only guy who wants you, you're probably just not looking hard enough,"  
  
"It's not like that, mom," Marissa said, trying to peer into the top of her drink. "There's a lot about him that bothers me, sure, but no one's perfect. I could've stayed back home, but I insisted on coming out her with you. And for what? Just to soak up the small-town life,"  
  
"And there's no one else?" Liz prodded. "I mean, absolutely no one that you're interested in? I think that's a lot of bull, to be completely honest."  
  
"Of course there's a little bit going on between me and some others," Marissa laughed, "Almost all of my friends are guys. You'd expect that. At first, I was crushing on almost all of the guys, because they were just...different. But I got over that. They're like my brothers now. But one of the guys that I don't know really well—"  
  
"He's not exactly your brother yet," Liz said, "And you wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better...in a different way"  
  
"Exactly," Marissa said. "But I'm not single, so I can't,"  
  
"You're young," Liz said, "You've got time to learn what you can and can't do. You know, I think it'd be fun to meet this guy—Ray." She pulled something out her pocket, waving it tauntingly in front of her daughter. " I had no clue that girls carried little black books nowadays,"  
  
"Ma!" she squealed. "Where'd you get that? I swear, it was in my bag—" She looked up. "You took it, didn't you?" But it was too late. Her mom had already stood up and walked up to the payphone. She ran up to follow her. "You know, mom, his number isn't in there," she said wryly.  
  
"So whose number is this?" she said, pointing to a tiny space, "The name says Ray Budds, and it's surrounded with little hearts," She started dialing the number, and before Marissa could even try to wrestle the phone away, someone had answered.  
  
"Hey, this is Marissa's mom, Liz," she said, smirking in her daughter's direction. "Am I talking to Ray?" Marissa hit her forehead. This was terrible. "Yeah, she says you're a real great guy—totally crazy for you," It just hit rock bottom.  
  
"Mom, please!" Marissa whispered. "Just put the phone down,"  
  
"Yeah, my girl's a real character," Liz laughed. "I can tell you're a smart fella. So you two haven't been doing anything I should know about, right?"  
  
"Ma!" Marissa squealed, "I think you've asked my boyfriend enough questions for one phonecall. It's my turn to talk to him." She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby," Ray said, trying to keep a flat tone. "I think I just met your mom,"  
  
"Yeah, I think you did, and just let it out, because I know you're just dying to laugh," she squealed, "And I'm really sorry about that. She talks nearly as much as I do," Ray laughed.  
  
"Oh, no" he said, "You know you can't keep quiet for a minute,"  
  
"Okay, now that ain't funny," she squealed, "But really, sorry for bothering you,"  
  
"Well it's fine," he laughed. "Love you,"  
  
"Love you too," she sighed, "Bye,"  
  
"Did I just hear you say 'I love you'?" Liz repeated. "Sounds like you've gotten yourself into a whole lot of hell with that boy,"  
  
"And I have no clue how I did it," she sighed. "It just sort of slipped out, and he just keeps saying it for the sake of hearing me say it again. Of course, being the loudmouth crowd-pleaser I am, I say it just because he wants to hear it—and it's just a whole damn vicious cycle."  
  
"Yet another thing you get from me," Liz laughed, "The inability to keep that mouth shut,"  
  
"Well, that's just how it is," Marissa shrugged. "I let it slip, and now I have to deal with it,"  
  
"You're seventeen," Liz said, "You don't got to deal with anything to don't want to. You're still a kid. If this is something you're not ready to deal with, then don't,"  
  
"I had boyfriends back in Oregon and you didn't give me this talk," Marissa sighed. "I don't see any big difference here,"  
  
"You never used those three words with them," Liz said. "I think this place has changed you. I mean, I've said it before. You're just a kid. You should be boy-crazy, not commitment-ready."  
  
"Well, I like it," Marissa said unconvincingly. "I'm glad we came here to Virginia. I mean, I hated the way things were back in Oregon, and in California. I always felt so detached back there, like I couldn't take anything seriously, even if I was on my way to making it big. I could never learn anything like that. This is probably the best thing I ever could have asked for,"  
  
"Enough serious talk," Liz laughed, "I didn't take you here for no reason. I want to hear that voice that's got Alexandria gushing, and I think everyone here does. Why didn't you start showing off until we moved here? Even I didn't know you could sing!" She pushed her daughter up to the stage so she was already at the microphone.  
  
"Thanks a million," she muttered. A random song started playing, and once again, Marissa just had to roll with it.  
  
"At last  
  
My love has come along  
  
My lonely days are over  
  
And life is like a song  
  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
  
My hearts was wrapped up in clover  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
  
A dream that I could call my own  
  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I've never known  
  
You smile, and then the spell is cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine—  
  
At last"  
  
Blushing brightly, Marissa jumped blindly off of the stage, shaking her head and laughing. Soon, she found herself bumping into somebody. "Oh, sorry," she laughed, "I wasn't watching where I was going,"  
  
"At least it wasn't on purpose this time," the guy laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marissa said, dusting herself off. "Have we met?"  
  
"Oh, I bet you wouldn't recognize me without the helmet," he laughed, "I'm Kip Tyler—you know, the one you tried to castrate yesterday,"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear and laughing nervously. All grudges aside, he wasn't a bad looking guy. He was nowhere near as good-looking as, say, a certain blonde quarterback she knew, but he wasn't horrifyingly ugly either. "I was just kind of mad. I mean, the quarterback is sort of a friend of mine, so combine that with being a hyperactive cheerleader, and it gets crazy. What can I say?"  
  
"Things get crazy on the field," he shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Things get crazy off of it, too," she laughed. "Yesterday just wasn't the greatest day in the world, even before the game. I stress over that kind of small stuff. Besides, you were just playing the game,"  
  
"So, are you the same Missy Donovan everyone's buzzing about?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, now I get why people call you Songbird back home," they both laughed. This guy actually didn't have much bad about him, save for the fact that Marissa still related him to Rev getting hurt. Of course, if Ray had been blocking like he was supposed to have been doing— "So, are you going out with that quarterback or something?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I'm with—" she stopped. What was she supposed to say? 'Actually, I'm with the guy that used to be number 87. Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to know him. He just got kicked off the team.' "I'm sort of with somebody," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, if your schedule is ever suddenly clear, give me a call," he said, jotting down number on a napkin. "I'd ask you for yours, but that'd be mighty inappropriate, wouldn't it?" he laughed.  
  
"Maybe not mighty inappropriate. Just a little," Marissa laughed. "I guess I'll see you around, Kip," Then, she walked back to her mom's table.  
  
"And what was that?" Liz laughed. Marissa held up her hands defensively, but her mom didn't give her an opportunity to deny it. "You were flirting with that boy. Care to reconsider what you said about Ray? You didn't hesitate much when you were talking to him."  
  
"Yes I did!" Marissa laughed. "I was totally hesitating. I'm, like, the master of hesitation!" Her speech was peppered with exuberant gestures, mostly for the reason of convincing herself that she wasn't lying through her teeth. "Really," she added desperately.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Liz laughed, "Now that you mention it, you hesitated bringing up the fact that you had a boyfriend,"  
  
"I thought you'd be happy," Marissa said, smirking. She knew she couldn't win this argument. "I'm just naturally a social butterfly. Besides, you said that I should be boy-crazy, remember?" Her mom nudged her playfully on the arm. "But really, I was just being nice. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't flirt."  
  
"Imagine what Ray would say if he saw that scene," Liz said, clicking her tongue in mock-disapproval.  
  
"He'd realize I'm not his trophy girl, then," Marissa laughed, taking a fearless sip from her drink. "I told you, I know how many other options I have. If I don't trust him anymore, then he can consider himself kicked to the curb,"  
  
"Bet you couldn't say that last part five times fast," Liz laughed. "You know, why don't we make the most of this little moment and give you a little change of style?"  
  
"What do you got in mind?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, you've got to stop drying your hair so it's stick-straight," Liz said, twirling her daughter's long locks. "I mean, it's the family trademark, having hair that's about as straight as a California Boy, so roll with it,"  
  
"And?" Marissa asked, still a bit fazed by the 'California Boy' comment. "I'm gonna warn you. I never wear makeup,"  
  
"Not even a little?" Liz prodded. Marissa shook her head with such finality that she had her mother convinced. "Okay, nothing goes on those pretty cheeks," Liz laughed. "Let's hit the road and find someplace to do something about that thing on your head—I swear, how do you manage with your hair that long?"  
  
"It's not just hair! It doubles as a weapon if a wear it in a ponytail," Marissa laughed. "I've tested it out on people once or twice. I usually aim for the shoulder, but I need to work on aim." They laughed as they walked out of the club.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They got back to the boarding house that night at around eight o'clock, and Marissa set up on the daybed in her mom's room. She dragged the phone over to her side, the cord trailing across the floor.  
  
"Hey Rev!" she said once he had answered. "Feeling much better?"  
  
"Now that the wrist's stopped swelling," he laughed, "I'm feeling pretty much normal. Where were you? I couldn't get a hold of you all day,"  
  
"I've been out with Liz since I got here," she said. "That's my mom," she added.  
  
"You call her Liz?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Marissa said simply. "Usually I do, at least."  
  
"Is this the same mom that you haven't seen for about two months?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, seeing as I only have one mom," she laughed. "We spent the day out. There's just loads I'm gonna have to tell you when we get back."  
  
"You two must have had loads to talk about," he said. "Did you tell her about Ray?"  
  
"She actually looked through my phone book and called him," Marissa laughed. "To tell you the truth, I don't think she's crazy about him."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to comment on that," Rev said flatly. "So what did you do?"  
  
"Well, we went to this karaoke place called Passing Notes," she began. "It was really small. We were talking about Ray, and then she called him, and then I made her hang up, and then she made me sing," she said all in one breath. "And there was this other guy there—I'll give you details if anything comes up. But, anyway, my mom was busy telling me that I was just seventeen, and I should be flirting around,"  
  
"Well, that's the opposite of what my mom would be saying if I were a girl," Rev laughed.  
  
"Oh, and I got a drink," Marissa laughed proudly.  
  
"And I can just imagine the newspaper headlines tomorrow," Rev laughed. "Drunk cheerleader rampages city,"  
  
"I had a drink, but I wasn't drunk. There's a really big difference! I hold liquor quite well, thank you very much." she laughed, "And I did more than just drink. They had these cool shrimp thingies that were really good,"  
  
"Are you on the phone with that boyfriend of yours again?" Liz said, coming into the room.  
  
"No," Marissa laughed, "It's just a friend from school."  
  
"Male or female?" Liz asked.  
  
"Male," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "And you can't have the phone," she laughed. Then, she put her mouth back to the receiver. "I'm going to call it a night. See you Monday, okay?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was trying to show a little sympathy for Ray, and give him Marissa a fluffy moment...but I gotta say, that was YUCK! I gave her Ray-Cooties...I kinda feel bad for the guy, though, because he's always getting bashed. Sure, he deserves every bit of it, but still! Maybe he should consider therapy...haha. I may make this story end with Ray/Marissa, just to tick everyone off, but that'd be hard, seeing as I can't stand to write any more blatant fluff with that....thing.  
  
So, aside from that we have some football, and some interesting mother- daughter time. I guess you can tell that the age gap between Marissa and her mom is pretty small...they're on a first name basis, and all that.  
  
And WHO is this mystery guy that Marissa wishes she...knew a little better?? Hm...  
  
Recycle, Reduce...REVIEW!! XD 


	10. Of Bruises and Break Ups

Hello to my VERY few readers ( !! well, there's a little bit of language in this chapter, so you're forewarned. and "Don't Make Me Over" is by Dionne Warwick.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marissa said goodbye to her mom and had to leave the boarding house at around four in the morning to be able to get to school on time, and she was sleepier than she ever remembered being at the wheel. It was a surprise how she even managed to stay on the road. She kept the radio going the whole time to keep from falling asleep, and found herself waking up to the songs, her voice reverberating through her car.  
  
"Don't make me over, now that I can't make it without you  
  
Don't make me over, I wouldn't change one thing about you  
  
Just take me inside your arms and hold me tight  
  
And always be by my side, if I am wrong or right Don't make me over  
  
Don't make me over,  
  
Now that you've got me at your command,"  
  
"Don't make me over," Marissa laughed, talking to no one in particular. "Yeah, right," Someone had definitely made her over this past weekend. She wondered how the guys would react. "I wonder if Ronnie's gonna like it..." she began to wonder, but she cut herself off. "Ray. I'm with Ray...I'm supposed to care what he thinks. Jeez, Missy, get your names straight," But she knew it wasn't a matter of getting names mixed up. She'd rather have been with Ronnie. Hell, she'd rather have been with anyone, but she couldn't change that, so why dote?  
  
By the time she reached the house, she was bright and bubbly. She bounced up the front steps, unlocked the door, and grabbed her books off of the kitchen counter. Then, she went back into her car and drove for about ten minutes until she reached Hal's diner.  
  
"Orange juice, please," she said brightly to Lou Ann, the waitress.  
  
"Coming right up," she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"That you?" Hal said from behind the counter.  
  
"Sure is," She laughed. Lou Ann placed the drink in front of her. "Thanks," she said. For about ten minutes, she went on, describing her weekend to Lou Ann and everyone else who would listen.  
  
Then, she heard the door hinge swing, and two familiar laughs. She turned around and saw Gerry and Alan walking in. Before they could notice her, she turned her back and giggled slightly. She gave Lou Ann a wink, and she smiled back in comprehension.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Alan said, gesturing to a girl who had taken his usual seat. "Have we seen her somewhere?" Apparently...they couldn't recognize the back of her head. She tried to keep her calm, knowing that her laugh would give it all away if she let it out.  
  
"Don't know," Gerry said. "Go check her out," he laughed, nudging him forward. Alan sat next to her, leaning his elbow on the bar. Marissa turned her face away, trying not to laugh.  
  
"So, have you been in town long," Alan said in what he thought was a smooth voice.  
  
"Pretty long," Marissa laughed, turning her face toward him. His jaw dropped. "That's right, now you're speechless. Don't really give a damn now that it's just me, hm?" She giggled, elbowing him playfully.  
  
"Gerry, get over here!" he said. Bertier came running over, and his reaction was almost the same.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" he said. "It used to be straight as a line, and now it's—crooked,"  
  
"Ah, I decided that having straight hair isn't worth brushing it for two hours, non-stop," she shrugged. She had decided to follow her mom's advice to be less uptight and more easy-going, and to just start being herself again.  
  
"Well, we've got eyes like hawks," Gerry laughed, sitting down so that Marissa was between him and Alan. "In case you thought we wouldn't notice,"  
  
"You know, now that we're all here," Marissa said without getting up, "I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind this weekend,"  
  
"Look, I know you've got an obligation to ask me this, being the 'good girlfriend' and everything, and that's really sweet, but my mind's made up," Gerry said, knowing exactly what she'd have asked him next. "Ray's not getting back on the team, and I mean it,"  
  
"I know he's a real jerk, and it's his fault. I ain't denying any of that, and once he's over feeling sorry for himself, his ass is in trouble once I get through to him," Marissa said, "But isn't this whole thing a little drastic? Maybe this thing about him being kicked off could just be temporary, you know?" Gerry shook his head. "Okay, okay, I got it. I guess I can't say I didn't try," she said.  
  
"Look, we gave him even more chances than everyone else got," Alan said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Truth is, he wouldn't stop pretending to be in charge. I mean, you know what I'm talking about, right?"  
  
"Whatever," Marissa laughed. "So, you guys want to hear about this thing I did at the karaoke place? It was the weirdest thing! Okay, so, there was this group of people, and they had to, like, connect so that everyone was touching everyone else,"  
  
"I bet you couldn't make us do it right now," Gerry said.  
  
Marissa got up and looked between the two boys. "Oh, that's easy," she laughed. "You two, make your shoes touch or something." They did it, then Marissa smirked and sat on Alan's lap. "Hah! I told you it wasn't hard," she laughed.  
  
"I think we should play this game more often," Alan laughed, putting his chin on her shoulder. "I like it. How many girls usually play?" Marissa hit him playfully on the head.  
  
Then, Gerry cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side, where Marissa's gaze soon followed. Ray had walked into the diner, and was staring at the scene, tongue-in-cheek. He narrowed his eyes at all of them, including Marissa, who got up and walked over to him. She knew she was bound to get an earful now.  
  
"You're just gonna betray me like that?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not betraying anybody, and I ain't gonna stop having friends just for you," Marissa replied defensively, crossing her arms. "Here you go, accusing me again! What do you think you saw?"  
  
"After all you told me, you run off with them?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and said nothing. He let out a short, angry hiss and he slapped her—practically punching her, if anything. Truth be told, Marissa didn't really feel it. She wasn't really concentrating on the feeling, but if she had been in her right mind, it probably would have hurt like hell. Luckily, she was too angry to really feel anything, and the next thing that Ray said only made it worse.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're accusing me of, but it sure isn't fair," Marissa said calmly, regardless of the burning sensation in her left cheek. "You didn't even know the whole story."  
  
"There's nothing else to see," he said. "You know, I believed that crap you told me. You're a little liar,"  
  
"Takes one to know one," she said spitefully, "Anyway, the only one who should be feeling little right now is you,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, receiving no reply. Marissa just crossed her arms and stared at him with a vague look on her face."You think I deserved to get kicked off of the team, don't you?"  
  
"Gee, I guess you had to figure that out somehow." she said with a straight face. She was going to give it to him, plain and simple. "It's sort of too much of a coincidence. I could hear Lastik call the play all the way from the sidelines. It's hard to believe that you couldn't hear it when you were right next to him. I mean, I don't exactly have superhuman hearing, so I don't know how you, of all people, could miss it. That plus the fact that you've never blocked for Rev right before just doesn't add up too well."  
  
"You're siding with them?" Ray said. "Just my luck, isn't it? You know, I never thought you'd sell me out for a reason to get on the good side of these guys—"  
  
"Believe what you want," she snarled suddenly, slapping him with every bit of weight she could put behind her arm—which was a lot, considering that very same arm lifted her up doing countless flips nearly every day. Had she been in a normal mood, she would have apologized, but she wasn't feeling normal at all. She was fed up. "This is really it," she said, narrowing her eyes in disgust, finally seeing the vile, hateful person standing in front of her. "I've really had enough this time," She turned towards the door and left. Now, everyone in the place was staring.  
  
"Nice move," Gerry said out loud to his former best friend as he and Alan stood up. "The girl tries to get you back on the team, and you blow it. She almost had us convinced, too," Then, they got up and left as well. Alan ran and caught up with Marissa, who had parked across the street.  
  
"Was that a break-up I just witnessed?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't care what it was," Marissa sneered. "I don't know. I need to talk to somebody,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You did what?" Rev said as he and Marissa walked over to their first class of the day. "You hit him? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, when I got hit, I wouldn't have usually swung back, but I couldn't think straight. I sort of went crazy," Marissa muttered, "But I meant all of it. I've had enough of his hissy fits every time I talk to other people. Now, let's get over it, okay? I'm more upset about the fact that I left my orange juice at the counter—I paid for it, and I couldn't even finish it." She laughed. Rev opened the door for her, and it must have been the shock of everyone's life, seeing Marissa so happy just after the big split. Apparently, word had spread about the scene at Hal's, as gossip often does among teenagers, and everyone was expecting the big "kiss and make up" scene to happen before class started so the day could go about as usual. But they certainly hadn't expected this. Instead of her usual seat between Ray and Emma, she sat down by Rev and Alan.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that," Alan laughed while the teacher was already lecturing in full blast about poetry in preparation for their unit on Shakespeare.  
  
"Too bad," Marissa laughed, "He didn't even get a chance to notice my hair,"  
  
"Excuse me," said Mrs. Hector, "What would you be talking about in the middle of my class?" Mrs. Hector actually didn't dislike Marissa, but seeing as she was one of the only girls who got passing grades in her class, she liked to make an example of her.  
  
"Poetry?" Marissa said, trying to mask a laugh. "The different kinds and—stuff,"  
  
"You think you would mind coming up and presenting an example of a poem with a meter?" Mrs. Hector said.  
  
Marissa giggled and cleared her throat, reciting a most interesting limerick.  
  
"There once was a man from Nantucket,  
  
Who kept all his cash in a bucket  
  
He got really lucky  
  
And moved to Kentucky  
  
Move back to Nantucket?  
  
Aw, f—"  
  
"Perhaps something more meaningful?" Mrs. Hector interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could do that," Marissa laughed. "Of course, I might need a little time," "You have ten minutes. By the end of the lesson, I expect you to come up here and share your findings with the class,"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Marissa said, flipping opening her book "This is your fault," she muttered at Alan. He wrote a little note in the corner of his notebook— You're welcome.  
  
The ten minutes came and went, and Marissa hoped Mrs. Hector had forgotten, but she apparently hadn't. One second after her ten minutes, Mrs. Hector looked at her and called for her.  
  
"I assume that nothing in your poem rhymes with bucket or Nantucket?" she laughed. Marissa just smiled brightly.  
  
"Why don't she finish the old one?" Alan laughed, "I never learned what happened to the guy from Nantucket,"  
  
"That's for discussing after class," Mrs. Hector said. "Now you can start, Miss Donovan."  
  
"Well, I was just thinking," she said, resting her elbows on the podium at the front of the room, "And I can show you all exactly what they mean by meter. I mean, meter is the same thing as a beat, so I have the perfect example," She smirked. "Alan, get your butt up here," Alan looked at her and raised his eyebrow, walking up slowly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he muttered.  
  
"I'm showing you how grateful I am to you for getting me into this," she whispered with a smile. "Now," she said, more loudly, "What can you think of that has a beat?" she smiled.  
  
"The cheer?' he said unsurely. Marissa nodded, smiling slyly. "You mean, you're making me do the cheer?"  
  
"Exactly," Marissa laughed, going back to her seat. She tried in vain not to laugh as Alan stood up there alone. Of course, she and Rev played his echo, because that was the best part of the cheer. By the end, nearly everyone was laughing. Marissa, still rosy-cheeked and short of breath, stood up. "I could have used any cheer, or any song if I wanted to, but then I wouldn't have had the chance to embarrass Alan," she laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"That was good," Alan laughed, coming up to her and shaking his head.  
  
"Let's call it even," she said. "We're square,"  
  
The rest of the class was spent just talking, since Mrs. Hector couldn't seem to get the class back in order. By the time the class period ended, Alan, Rev, and Marissa, had already named every flavor of ice cream they knew, and had started talking about the most random things.  
  
When Marissa left the classroom, she walked down to her History class as fast as she could. She took her seat and rested her face on her hand, leaning away from Ronnie.  
  
"What's this I've heard about you hitting Ray this morning?" he asked, elbowing her jokingly, "And I thought you didn't like playing rough with the boys,"  
  
"Only because he hit me first," Marissa laughed dryly, leaning farther away and trying to conceal the other side of her face.  
  
"What?" Ronnie said, eyes bulging out slightly. "Quit messing. That ain't anything to laugh about." Apparently, that hadn't been the answer he was looking for."He hit you? Show me the other side of your face." Marissa just scooted a couple of inches away, rolling her eyes. "Look, Missy, I hate to boss you around, but I'm telling you to move your goddamn hand,"  
  
Marissa flinched, brushed her hair out of the way and turned her other cheek towards him, her eyes wide at the language he had just used towards her. Then, he saw it. It wasn't so dark that it completely offset her face, but it was a big bruise that spanned her entire cheek, and it was dark enough.  
  
"He did that?" Sunshine said, squinting at the bruise.  
  
"Look, I just ain't in the mood to talk," she said. "I didn't get breakfast. Maybe at lunch, all right?" She turned away, back to her book.  
  
The class seemed to go by slower than any other. She couldn't talk to Sunshine, because she knew he'd just go on and on, saying that he told her so. Lunch was the most welcome thing in the world. She was glad to walk down to the cafeteria with Gerry, Julius, and Sunshine, instead of hanging around her locker waiting for Ray. To top it off, they met up with Alan, Rev, Petey, Louie, and Blue. Together, they easily took up more than half of a table.  
  
"This is so much better then getting stuck with Ray at lunch," she laughed, "I mean, he's one guy. Who needs one when you have eight? I think it's a pretty fair trade," She took a bite of her turkey sandwich and smiled brightly. She laughed as soon as she had finished the bite and leaned against Sunshine, who still seemed to be doting on the bruise on her face.  
  
"Glad to see you feeling so much better," Rev said, sitting on her other side, "But that bruise ain't looking too great. It's still the color of a grape."  
  
"What kind of grape?" Marissa asked, "The green kind? You can't go wrong with the green ones."  
  
"I think he means the dark ones." Petey said. "You know, the purple kind you make wine out of."  
  
"Ew," Marissa muttered. "I hate that color. It reminds me of a stain I got on my cheerleading sweater once—but that came from grape jelly." Then, she burst out laughing. She hadn't been so comfortable and energetic outside of pep rallies since she and Ray had become "official".  
  
"So, I wanted to run something by you," Gerry said, "I had this idea—we're going to give Ray the official brush off,"  
  
"Brush off?" she asked. "Is that tradition or something?" Back at her old high school, people got kicked off of teams all the time, and there was always some kind of ritual, like a de-initiation, she called it.  
  
"More like spite," Alan said. "And let's face it, Missy. If anyone here's got a reason to want to spite the guy, it's you,"  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, then," she laughed, "I mean, I have so many ideas. Just get the whole team to that empty lot across the street from my house. Let's get started,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why am I the one who has to tell him?" Marissa whined. "I don't feel like talking to him. He just maimed my face!"  
  
"Well, it's closest to your house, so it's the only way," Alan said, "Besides, you're the only one he'll listen to You said you wanted to help."  
  
"Okay," she sighed. Then, she took a deep breath and walked over to Ray's locker, where he was dropping his things off.  
  
"Hey," he said, "You forgive me?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Marissa said, crossing her arms. "Meet at Marsh Field at five o'clock—The one across the street from my house." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, but she didn't react with anything more than a step backwards. She wiped her face furiously with her sleeve, turned and walked away. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Alan and Gerry by their sleeves while the rest of the group followed behind. "We've got planning to do," 


	11. Karma, Kip, and Chicken Soup

"What the hell is this?" Ray said, looking around the empty lot. There was a flaming trashcan in the middle, and the football team stood behind it, but Marissa, though her house was in plain sight, was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Consider this an official goodbye," Gerry said, crossing his arms. He was carrying Ray's jersey. Spitefully, he tossed it into the garbage can, and the smoke billowed upward with the unpleasant scent of burning material.  
  
"Anything to add, Songbird?" Blue said, looking over across the street. Ray turned around and saw Marissa walking across the street. She had her large black jacket clutched around her, and her eyes darted around insecurely. Marissa shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"I never thought you'd do all this just to spite me. You can do what you want," Ray said, "But don't drag my girl into this,"  
  
"No one dragged me into this," she said, brushing past him without laying eyes on him. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and stood behind the flaming can. "This was all my idea. Oh, and please don't call me your girl anymore. I stopped being your girl when I became your punching bag,"  
  
"What?" Ray said. If he had been expecting anything from this meeting, this definitely was not it.  
  
"Like Gerry said," she said, her eyes blank and staring into the flame. "This is your official goodbye—from them, and from me." She opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of her and Ray. She took one last glance at it, then tore it in half, dropping it into the flames. She walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Leave," she said coldly, walking away. She walked briskly back to her house and closed the door behind her, waiting until the door was safely locked to slump down on her couch, rubbing the back of her neck in agitation.  
  
"Marissa," Gerry said, knocking on her front door, "Come on, open the door!"  
  
"I'm busy!" she said back loudly, trying to mask her shaky voice. "I'll just talk to you at school tomorrow or something, okay?"  
  
"You sure?" he said, not sounding entirely convinced.  
  
"Positive," she said, "I'm just sleepy,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marissa drove to school the next day, not feeling like herself. She hadn't planned on things being like this. She knew that Ray being kicked off of the team would throw things off between them a little, but she never expected it to tear them apart completely. She got to school, and heard everyone whispering as she passed by. "Oh joy," she muttered, "This is going to be one long day,"  
  
Throughout literature, she continually had to pinch herself to keep from turning around and looking at what Ray was doing. He's probably happy as a clam, she thought, now that he's finally rid of me. Another thing she noticed was that studying during class, instead of 'going through the motions' of being Ray's girlfriend, made her feel like she was actually earning what she got.  
  
Still, she couldn't wait until lunch, where she could just sit and cut loose with the rest of the Titans. They always thought of the craziest things to do, especially if Marissa was trying to eat.  
  
"I can't believe it actually took me a whole month to brush Ray off," Marissa said. She thought about what she was saying. Back home, a month would have seemed an eternity to her, yet now all she wanted was a guy who'd stick around as long as he could. "He's such a jerk. I must have been really desperate,"  
  
"I hate to say I told you so," Sunshine said.  
  
"And I'd hate to hear it," Marissa said. "Besides, it's not like I'm desperately waiting for another guy. I have another option right in my pocket—literally,"  
  
"What, an action figure?" Blue laughed. Marissa laughed, rolling her eyes. She pulled a napkin out of her pocket, with some words scribbled on it.  
  
"Guess whose number I got this weekend," she laughed.  
  
"This weekend?" Gerry said. "You just broke up with Ray yesterday,"  
  
"Your point being?" Marissa asked innocently.  
  
"If you got the phone number this weekend, and you broke up with Ray yesterday," Gerry began, speaking as though he were talking to a toddler, "Then you weren't single when you were blatantly flirting with someone else,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Marissa laughed, "I knew there was something I forgot when I got the guy's number. Too late now, though— Anyway, I got Kip Tyler's number, I'm calling right after school, and none of you can s"  
  
"Kip Tyler?" Rev said. "As in Groveton's infamous Kip Tyler? That's the guy you met on Saturday? Why didn't you say anything when I called you?"  
  
"Slipped my mind?" she muttered innocently.  
  
"Missy," Rev said seriously.  
  
"Look, I know you guys don't like him, but hear me out," she said, "I mean, this is bound to piss Ray off even more, which is just one more reason for me to do it. I mean, Kip meant to take you down, Rev, but I don't think he was planning to break your wrist. The same goes for Ray. He wanted you to take a hit, but he didn't want it to get you out of the game. From what I see, he'd blame Kip for that. See, I don't do this stuff for nothing."  
  
"So you're going to go out with some brainless bulldozer, just to spite your ex-boyfriend? I never thought you'd be the type," Sunshine laughed. "How ladylike,"  
  
"I never said he was brainless," Marissa persisted, "I just said that he's not the brightest Crayola in the carton,"  
  
"Which still leaves us with the fact that he's stupid," Sunshine said, "And yet you still insist on going out with him,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go out with him," Marissa laughed. "But I never said anything about going steady,"  
  
"Which reminds me," Petey said. "Why do you still got Ray's ring on?"  
  
"I forgot about it," Marissa said, looking down at her hand. "Maybe I should throw it into the bushes. Maybe some bird's gonna have the luck of finding it, and good riddance."  
  
"I got a better idea," Sunshine laughed. "Take it off." Marissa slid it off of her finger and handed it to him. He took it and cleared his throat. "Hey, Budds!" he shouted across the cafeteria. Ray turned around. "Air mail!" he threw the ring clear over all of the tables, and it landed in front of Ray. Marissa smirked, then went back to her lunch.  
  
"Bullseye," Gerry laughed.  
  
"That was so mean!" she laughed loudly. "Now I need a new good luck charm for when I'm at cheerleading practice. How about that?" she pointed at the tiny crucifix necklace that Rev wore. "Just kidding! I couldn't ask you to give me that." she said.  
  
"No, really," Rev said, taking it off. "Take it,"  
  
"For real?" Marissa beamed. "Thanks! You're the greatest! I swear, this is definitely the best thing that ever happened to me." She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. Then, the bell rang. "Music class—time for Mrs. Lourdes to make me sing my million solos over and over again." She picked up her bag and walked off.  
  
She walked into the auditorium and met up with the rest of her music class. Joanna came running up to her, panting. She nearly knocked Marissa over when she couldn't stop running. Marissa had to catch her and brace herself before she fell right out the door again.  
  
"Is it true?" Joanna asked in astonishment. "It's word all over the school. You didn't really break up with Ray, did you?"  
  
"Yeah," Marissa laughed, "But it's a fair trade. I got Kip Tyler's number instead."  
  
"Kip Tyler?" said Noreen, a junior who was in the same music class. "Can I see that number?"  
  
"Excuse me?' Marissa laughed. "I've already staked my claim over here. You aren't going to take my new guy,"  
  
Then, Mrs. Lourdes walked into the room, and conversation stopped. Marissa tried to sink into the back of the group and managed not to get picked once. The rest of the day, Marissa put up with people's questions, and she was glad when school was finally over.  
  
"We all had a quick talk, and we decided you should definitely see where things go with this Tyler guy," Sunshine said, walking up to her. "And we decided to pull out all the stops. You should call him from the pay phone in the empty lot across the street from your house,"  
  
"Or I could call him from inside my house, where I have a heater, and a fridge," Marissa said, arching an eyebrow. "What have you guys got up your sleeve?"  
  
"Well, we thought that we could invite one or two people to act as witnesses," Sunshine said. "You know, just in case it comes up in court or something."  
  
"I'll think about it," Marissa said. "Well, I need to get changed. Practice starts soon, and I definitely need to be at this one,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I've said it probably a million times," Marissa said, sighing. "It doesn't matter how well you know the moves. If you can't keep the rhythm, then you've screwed the routine up even worse anyway. Now, take it from the top, and try to keep time,"  
  
Their routine for the next game wasn't coming along quite as quickly as they had planned. Some people were speeding up the moves, while some were slowing it down. People were colliding and tripping all over the place. She had to really drive the point home that this was important.  
  
Marissa took to the air, and performed her flips with more aggression than she had ever put into it before. She jumped higher, spun faster, and yelled louder. Even more importantly, she enjoyed it more. She spent less time looking at the Titans, trying to pick faces out from the crowd, and more time laughing. The squad seemed to like this new Marissa. It was like she had just been set free after a long time of being shackled to the ground.  
  
By the time practice was over, the squad hadn't wanted it to end. They knew Marissa well enough to know that, come tomorrow, she and Ray would be back together, and then Marissa would be back to normal.  
  
Marissa was walking out to her car when Rev and Sunshine came running over. It just happened that they were parked right next to her. They stopped her from getting until, laughing.  
  
"We aren't letting you go home by yourself," Sunshine said. "If we know Ray, he'll be around, and you won't have any of us around to back you up. Now, we can't let have our good luck charm go and fall for that, can we?"  
  
"Well, I feel so very special," she laughed. "But really, I've got this one covered. I dumped the rat because I wanted to, and I'm serious about it this time. You don't have to follow me around trying to protect me,"  
  
"Just a precaution," Rev said, "I mean, if you give the man credit for anything, it's the fact he's really slick with words. We're not pulling the risk,"  
  
"Oh, fine, stalk me, why don't you?" Marissa laughed, rolling her eyes. This was really considerate of them, but she didn't really feel that they needed to treat like she needed the whole team as bodyguards. "But I can drive myself, thank you very much. You'll just have to follow me. What time do you two plan on leaving my house?"  
  
"Whenever the others leave," Sunshine shrugged.  
  
"Others?" Marissa snapped. "What do you mean by others?"  
  
"Well, it's not like it's the whole team or anything," Sunshine said. "It's just Alan, Gerry, Julius, Blue, and Petey, and Sheryl's coming along just for kicks,"  
  
"That's just not fair," Marissa laughed. "That's seven guys and two girls."  
  
"Well, it's not like we're planning to do anything," Rev laughed. "We're just going to make sure that if Ray just happens to knock on the door, you're not the one answering it. Now, get in that car and start driving. They're all probably waiting at your house already,"  
  
"So you guys invited yourselves over," Marissa said, opening her car door. "Fair enough, but there's still one more thing that you haven't told me. You still didn't say when you're going to leave,"  
  
"When it's time to leave for school—which reminds me. Can you give Sheryl a ride to school tomorrow?" Sunshine laughed. Marissa rolled her eyes and started the car. She got home, Rev and Sunshine about two minutes behind her, and saw a whole crowd of people sitting on her front porch.  
  
"Y'all could've gone in without me," she laughed. "The door's unlocked."  
  
"Well, you could've told us that before," Petey said.  
  
"I would have if I had known you'd be here," Marissa laughed. "But, really, you guys, I'm really grateful." She opened the door and put her stuff down on the couch. "Well, since this is probably the first time you guys have been around, I'm gonna show you something," She brought them over to the back door and led them out to the spacious backyard. About half of it was concrete, and a basketball hoop was set up. "My personal getaway," she laughed.  
  
"Finally something normal! I thought you'd be one of those sissies that play tea party or somethin," Sheryl said, grabbing the ball from the base of the pole. "What're y'all waiting for? Let's play."  
  
"Bertier, watch out for that Songbird over there," Julius laughed, "We made the mistake of taking her on a little field trip down to the Burg. She don't play like a lady,"  
  
"Damn, most of the time, she don't even play like a human," Petey said. "She'll ram into a guy like a damn bull. I've got a scar from that game down at the Berg."  
  
"Fine, I'll play nice," Marissa taunted.  
  
"Excuse me, am I hearing right?" Rev said, walking out to join the rest of them. "Did Missy just say she was going to play nice? Now that's something I'm glad I hadn't missed,"  
  
"Watch out," she taunted Petey, "I never promised anything,"  
  
"Aw, heck no," he said, jumping out of her way. "Forget it, I'm the referee."  
  
They spent about an hour outside, shooting around. Apparently, they had decided to play 'Battle of the Sexes' basketball. Gerry slung Sheryl over his shoulder, despite her kicking and screaming. Meanwhile, Sunshine had Marissa in a body bind, and only let go when she threatened to nail him just like she had done to Kip Tyler.  
  
At around five o'clock, they went back inside and raided Marissa's kitchen, loading up on as much junk food as they could get, along with Marissa's specialty—chilidogs.  
  
After dinner came the least fun part—homework. About ten minutes after they had all started, Sheryl growled and threw a ball of paper out the window.  
  
"What's going on?" Marissa asked, looking up from her science notes.  
  
"I don't get why the hell they're trying to teach kids long division," she said, crossing her arms. "I mean, what am I ever going to need it for?"  
  
"I remember those days," Marissa said, walking over, "Math still gives me hell. I hate it. But I think I got something that'll help you with long division a little. It's a kinda stupid trick, but it keeps you from getting confused." She tore a page out of her notebook and wrote on the page sideways, placing each number in a neat column. "It keeps everything all lined up. See if that helps," Sheryl tried it.  
  
"It's easier," she shrugged, "But it ain't any less boring."  
  
"Well, I can't help you there. Since the beginning of time, math has just been boring," Marissa laughed. "I've been going at it for how many years now, and I'm still trying not to get bored." She went back to her stack of papers, then pulled out the packet of questions for literature.  
  
"Finally," Sunshine said. "I was wondering when you'd start on that. I can't get what the hell any of the questions mean—especially the first one,"  
  
"The first one?" Marissa said, scanning over the page. "What is the last book that you've read?"  
  
"Yeah," Sunshine laughed. "I can't for the life of me remember that one,"  
  
"Oh, very encouraging," Marissa laughed. She snatched the paper out of his hands and scowled at him, "You're a liar! You're finished, and I bet you did it a week ago, too!"  
  
"Maybe I did it a tiny bit ahead of time," he laughed, "I guess I forgot,"  
  
"Well, since you're finished, you won't mind providing me with the answers to the last two," she giggled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're my hero!"  
  
At almost the exact moment she finished and put her pen down, the phone rang. She got up to answer it, but Alan grabbed her wrist and stopped her, answering the phone himself.  
  
"Hey," he said. Marissa rolled her eyes. Now she wasn't even allowed to answer her own phone. Was she suddenly five years old or something? She elbowed Alan softly in the side and leaned closer to the receiver so she could pick up the conversation.  
  
"Bosley?" said the voice on the other line. "Hey man, it's Ray. Give the phone to Marissa,"  
  
"Budds, you ain't talking to her," Alan said. "You'd better quit calling here, or I'll let one of the other guys answer the phone next time,"  
  
"You do that," Ray snapped. "Give Marissa the goddamn phone, or I swear your monkey-loving ass is going to be so sorry—"  
  
"Shut up," Alan growled into the phone. Marissa could the conversation from where she was standing- Ray was talking that loud- and she didn't like where it was going.  
  
"You half-ass little nobody," Ray said, "You think because you're the Gerry and his boy's sidekick, you're suddenly somebody—"  
  
Marissa grabbed the phone out of Alan's hands. "How the hell do you get off talking to people like that?" she snapped loudly at him. "Don't you dare ever call here again!" she said forcefully, "You can't just call here and cuss out my friends like that. Get your nose out of my business, and get your ass out of my life!" Then, she slammed the receiver down.  
  
Gerry stood up and started clapping. "Now I see how they call you my twin," he laughed. "You told him who was boss,"  
  
"Oh, he'll call back," Marissa said, sighing. "Maybe I'll just give the phone to Sheryl," Sheryl nodded enthusiastically. She would have been more than willing to give the traitor a piece of her mind.  
  
"Don't do that," Petey said. "Unless you want to get the police involved, never ever just tell this girl to cuss, because she talks like a sailor."  
  
They all went to sleep at around eleven, after going out and playing basketball out in the dark a little, then watching a couple of hours of TV. Sheryl and Marissa got onto the foldout couch-bed, but Marissa felt bad for the rest of them, and they all ended up sleeping sitting, leaning on each other. Sheryl was sprawled out over Marissa, who had her head on Alan's shoulder. Alan was leaning against the back of the seat, and his feet overlapped those of most of the other guys.  
  
At around two in the morning, Marissa woke up. For some reason, she had just started crying. She wasn't loud, but it was enough to wake Alan up, since he was a light sleeper anyway.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Marissa nodded. "You're not crying over Ray, are you?"  
  
"I don't know," Marissa said hopelessly. "I mean, what if I was just being stupid? It could've been avoided." She wiped at her eyes. "I really hate crying, you know, but I think I might have overreacted."  
  
"I was there," Alan said softly. "I don't think there was any other choice. I mean, I saw how he hit you. He had no right,"  
  
"But I had a right to hit him?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah," Alan laughed, "I mean, what goes around comes around,"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "That karma's some good stuff, huh?"  
  
"Ray's a dog," Alan said reassuringly.  
  
"And I just hit that dogma with my karma," she laughed.  
  
"That was corny," he said bluntly, trying to mask a laugh.  
  
"You're right," Marissa said. "By the way, thanks for picking up the phone earlier. You didn't really have to."  
  
"Well, anything to be of service," he chuckled. She laughed back, elbowing him slightly in the ribs.  
  
"You know, I can't believe I hardly ever talked to you until now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day at school, she had gone from just avoiding Ray to downright snubbing him in public. Even in class, she would 'accidentally' drop a note she had written to Alan about him on his desk on the way to the bathroom. Then she'd just smirk casually as she plucked it off, giving him just ample time to read every insult that a one-inch piece of paper could possibly contain.  
  
"Whoops," she'd mutter innocently, "Well, look at that. It must've slipped." Then, she'd just continue on her way.  
  
She was absolutely ruthless. She just happened to accidentally spill her chicken soup on his back at lunch, and intentionally got in his way at any opportunity.  
  
Yes, this was definitely the beginning of something. 


	12. Hurts, Heritage, and Heat

I'm so sorry! yark! you know how highschool gets. all of this "all-girl- school drama" doesn't leave a kid with much free time. IOU all a long chapter...unfortunately, this isn't it. sorry! I'll update again...soon. VERY soon.  
  
At cheerleading practice the next day, Marissa took the air with the same zeal as the day before. She was practically throwing herself up in the sky, rising about a foot higher than the rest of the cheerleaders. Then, it happened.  
  
Marissa was possibly in her highest jump ever when something in the distance, either in the sky or the parking lot, broke her concentration, and, without intending to, she jerked her shoulder slightly. Her flip turned into a total belly-flop. She landed hard on the ground, and the cheerleaders heard a vague cracking sound. In the next instant, she was writhing on the ground, clutching her right arm.  
  
"Missy, what's wrong?" Joanna said, kneeling next to her. "Somebody go get Doc! Something's up," Within thirty seconds, he was coming over.  
  
"What's going on?" he said. Marissa was panting heavily, but was slightly calmer.  
  
"There's something wrong with my arm," she said, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I can't move it." He kneeled down next to her, prodding and bending her arm.  
  
"Pulled a muscle, from what I can tell. It might even be worse," he said. "You won't be doing much cheering for about two weeks at least. You need a ride to the hospital, right now. I'll make the call and tell them to expect you. Bosley, get over here," Alan came running over. "You got a car?"  
  
"Yessir," Alan panted.  
  
"You know the way to the hospital?" Doc asked. Alan nodded. "Get her over there as soon as possible." He pushed him forward, and he helped Marissa up, bringing her over to his car. While they were walking, Marissa looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sunshine," she called hoarsely, "Everybody's still on for later, right?" But she didn't catch an answer as she ducked into Alan's car. "You know, my arm isn't that bad."  
  
"Then bend it," Alan said, starting his car. Marissa looked down at her shoes. "You can't move it, can you?" Marissa rolled her eyes. "And you're thinking about when everybody's supposed to meet for your phone call to Kip Tyler? Are you ever going to learn how to take things seriously?"  
  
"It's an arm," Marissa snapped, "I can dial with the other hand. What are you getting at?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything," Alan said, annoyed.  
  
"Then what are all those words doing falling out of your mouth? I guess you just DROPPED them by accident?" she said. "I need a doctor, not some big-headed speech."  
  
"Well, lucky you, because you're getting both." Alan snapped. "You know, it really sucks to be the one listening to you say nothing's wrong when any halfwit could tell that there's a whole lot that is,"  
  
"I'm sorry, then," Marissa snapped. "But I'm not exactly ecstatic right now." They pulled in front of the hospital, and Marissa got out, Alan following behind.  
  
It turned out that Marissa didn't need a cast, but she'd need to keep her arm in a sling for three weeks. When she came out, she was thinking much more clearly. The first thing she did was run over to Alan and give him a one-handed hug.  
  
"I'm sorry about being in such a bad mood in the car," she said.  
  
"Aw, I can't blame you," he laughed. "Come on, we're not too late for the end of practice." They hurried outside and back to the car. Now, Alan switched on the radio. About two months ago, the speakers would have been pouring out country music, but it seemed that being a Titan had changed his taste.  
  
Upon getting back to the field, the cheerleaders all ran over to Marissa.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," she laughed. "I just have to skip out on the next few games. I'll be on the sidelines cheering, but you can't count on me to hold your hand through the routine anymore."  
  
"She just broke her arm and she's already talking about us staying in shape." Joanna muttered. "Count on Marissa to keep us on a tight leash."  
  
"A leash," Marissa muttered in mock contemplation. "That's really not a bad idea." Joanna looked at her in disbelief. "Just kidding!"  
  
"You don't need to follow me. I really mean it!" Marissa said, getting out of her car and started up her driveway to the front door. Rev had insisted on walking her home, since she had walked to school by herself that morning. She had sworn that she was fine and that he could leave, ever since they reached the end of her street, but he wouldn't let her go off alone. "Rev, I swear, if you don't quit it, I'm gonna break that right wrist to match the left." She tried to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and walked in after her. She wheeled around to face him, looking annoyed. "When people try to close to door on you, it usually means that they don't want you to come in,"  
  
"Look, you don't need to get all twisted up about it. I'm just trying to check up on you," he said with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"I ain't twisted up about anything." she said, crossing her arms, "And I really appreciate the gesture, but I don't need anyone patronizing me,"  
  
"You aren't thinking straight." Rev said. "I mean, I never knew the guy, but I bet your dad would probably be disappointed to see you moping around like this and totally knocking yourself senseless over some loser."  
  
"My dad walked out on my mom," Marissa said, now quite heated. "Then he got himself drunk and hit by some train or something. I was a stupid kid, so no one really bothered to tell me what happened anyway! He didn't even bother to drop a not saying, 'See ya, kid. Gone to get run over!' I don't really care what he'd think. Don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm glad you're worrying about me and all, but you don't know a thing."  
  
"I know more than you think," he said. "My father left my mom just a couple days after I was born to marry some white lady he'd just gotten pregnant. The only time I've ever seen him is in this picture." he dug into his wallet and pulled out a rumpled, yellowing piece of paper. Marissa looked at it inquisitively.  
  
"That can't be him," Marissa said matter-of-factly. She repeated it a few times as if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
"Yeah, he was white," Rev said. It had been something he never liked talking about. People had assumed that his father and mother had just divorced, or that he was killed in the war...but no one would suspect what was really true. "He was white," Rev repeated, shrugging.  
  
"And he was also...my dad," Marissa said. "Rev, come on, is this really him, or are you just trying to pull one over on me?"  
  
"That's him," Rev insisted.  
  
"You swear?" she said in a hushed tone. "You swear to God?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. Marissa realized it had to be true. This was Rev...the Rev. He wouldn't swear to God unless he really, truly, meant it.  
  
"But that means that you and I—" Marissa paused. "Ugh! This means that for two weeks, I had a crush on my brother!" The two started laughing uncontrollably. "Thanks," she muttered, giving him a hug.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"I sort of thought that there wasn't anything left for me out here," she said. "Now, at least I got you."  
  
People were gathered at Marissa's house, even outside her window, crouching by the bushes. It seems that Sunshine had taken the liberty of inviting a few...dozen...people to hear her phone call to Kip Tyler. But, since they had Blue and Julius acting as bouncers, nobody could get close enough to hear anything but Marissa's quick replies.  
  
"Hey, it's Marissa," she said. She would have been fine if she was just making the call alone, but now there were people watching, waiting for her to get turned down. She had her fingers crossed at her side. Guys didn't usually like girls with the guts to call them. Hopefully, for the sake of Marissa's ego, Kip wasn't one of those guys. "You didn't think I'd ever call? Well, why not?...So, if you don't have plans tonight, I was wondering if we could meet up...Really? I didn't think anyone from Groveton went to Hal's that often. I was about to go myself...Right now? That's sounds great! I'll see you there." She hung up and walked up to Alan. "I need a ride," she laughed.  
  
So, weaving through the crowd, she told him the whole story as they ran out to his car, and he dropped Marissa off at Hal's. "Good luck," he said, driving away.  
  
The next week at practice, Marissa, though she had been able to take the sling off a lot earlier than expected, obviously wasn't doing many flips. But the way her cheers seemed to echo more than made up for it. After a while, it got cold, so she walked out to her car to get a sweater. In the parking lot, she found Alan had cut out on practice early, and was sitting in his car, listening to the radio.  
  
"Tut, tut," she laughed. "Someone throw the bookie at the boy playin' hookie. Boone's gonna kill ya,"  
  
"Step into my office," he replied, "You seem to be skipping out on your practice, too" Marissa rolled her eyes and opened the passenger-side door. "How'd things go last night?"  
  
"Depends," Marissa shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. He's not mean or anything. He's a sweet guy. It's just that he's a little bit different from me. He's strong as an ox, and about as smart as one too."  
  
"Ouch," Alan laughed, "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, it's that bad." Marissa said.  
  
"You know, I may not be the smartest guy in the world either," he began earnestly, "But—"  
  
"Alan, get real," Marissa said with a smile. "Look, you're a great guy and everything, but it might take a little while to think of you as more than just a friend,"  
  
"I'm not implying anything," Alan said defensively. "Straight up, I've thought you were drop dead gorgeous since square one. Then, you turn out to be a great person, and it gets a little crazy pretending I never noticed you,"  
  
"Well," Marissa said, squirming uncomfortably, "I don't see what you expect me to do right now. Actually, I'd be more comfortable if you didn't expect me to do anything,"  
  
"Whoa, no pressure," Alan said. "I mean, I swear, we can be totally civil about this. If it just doesn't click, then we'll just call it off and laugh about it sooner or later." He moved his hand close to her face and twirled the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. "Come on, how can you say no to this face?"  
  
Marissa laughed. Truth be told, she had always found that baby-face, paired with that easygoing attitude, totally charming. He made her think of the perfect guys that she had always fallen for but never approached, and here was her big chance to change that. Now, he was asking her if she could say no to him..."I can't," she leaned over and kissed him. He pulled the door shut with his foot. Needless to say, it was a more than welcome change from the cold weather outside.  
  
Meanwhile, someone had just caught word of Marissa's little rendezvous with Kip Tyler. Ray walked into the parking lot, knowing full well that he wasn't welcome. Of course, it didn't really matter. He needed to know if the rumors were true, and he saw the perfect way to find out for sure.  
  
He saw Alan's car with the windows fogged. Okay, so he was with a girl. A quick question wouldn't hurt. He walked over and rapped lightly on the window with his knuckles.  
  
"Hey, man, you got a minute?" he asked.  
  
After a slight pause, Alan answered irately, "It's unlocked." Ray pulled the door open and found Alan in the backseat, still fully clothed but in a rather awkward position.  
  
"So, you seen Marissa today?" he asked. "I couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"It ain't like I'm hiding or anything," she said, peering out from under Alan. "Now, if you don't mind, you're sort of interrupting," Ray narrowed his eyes and slammed the door. They got back to it for about five more minutes, until they heard people hooting outside the car. She slipped out from under Alan, who opened the door.  
  
"Well, it looks like Bosley found a way to keep warm today," Blue laughed. "So you two got together—"  
  
Marissa and Alan looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "No,"  
  
"No, eh?" Gerry laughed.  
  
"The chemistry just isn't there," Marissa said, blushing profusely.  
  
"Well, you guys had enough chemistry to fog up that car," Petey said, elbowing Alan.  
  
"We're just friends. That was just sort of an experimental kiss," Marissa said. "Besides, I have plans with Kip tonight."  
  
"I thought you said he was dumb as an ox," Alan laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess even an ox isn't dumb enough not to ask me on a second date," she laughed. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get ready."  
  
"You dig her," Rev said, laughing.  
  
"Nah," Alan said. "I mean, I did about half an hour ago, but that felt like kissing my sister,"  
  
"When you were actually kissing my sister." Rev said.  
  
"Kip Tyler," Sunshine said out loud. "You guys, why don't I get a good feeling about this?"  
  
Kinda crazy, hectic chapter...With the whole big revelation about Marissa's dad, and the whole "experimental kiss" with Alan. Plus, her whole little injury. You can tell that the girl's got a lot on her plate right now. 


	13. Pulling Her Back In

A/N ...I'm trying really hard to work on more chapters and update more often, and now, since school is over, I have more time to work! jumps for joy!!! well, I have so many plot bunnies in my head, I need to figure out what I think should happen now. Any ideas are appreciated a LOT  
  
It was barely three days until December, and the ground was starting to get snowy. Marissa and Kip had been together about two months, and the Titans were having the best season that anyone could ever imagine. With a day until regionals, things were starting to come down to the wire.  
  
Surprisingly, Marissa and Kip had been going extremely strong. She had found that although he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, he more than made up for it. The reason she liked him so much was that he was everything that Ray hadn't been. Kip was devoted, had his priorities straight, and knew how to treat a lady. He wasn't the type to lie, or act like he owned her.  
  
Marissa was meeting Kip at a place halfway between Alexandria and Groveton that the guys had told her about. She got out of the taxi she had taken there and found him at a seat already.  
  
"Missy, I think I should talk to you about something," he said. Marissa knew what those words meant. Those words never came up unless something bad was about to happen. She braced herself for it. "You know, football's a big thing around here, and with regionals hovering around and everything, interschool relations aren't great, especially with your school and everything. I mean, my friends know you and they're fine, but some other people aren't so great with it,"  
  
"Uh huh," Marissa said. Now, she was absolutely sure that this couldn't be good.  
  
"And, well, I've been thinking," he said. "I like you a lot, and I don't want people at your school to think of you as a traitor or anything, because that's what people back home think of me. So, the only way I thought of to keep that from happening was...well...to stop seeing each other."  
  
"Okay," Marissa said calmly. Inside, she was screaming about how he could just come out and say it that straight. "Okay," she repeated  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "But I'd rather hurt you now by telling the truth than later by lying,"  
  
"Okay," Marissa insisted. "Look, I'm heading home."  
  
"At least let me give you a ride," he said, starting to stand.  
  
"I can walk." Marissa snapped, leaving. She wasn't even paying attention as she walked, and when she reached her front door, she was surprised to see Alan there.  
  
"Where were you?" he said. He barely had time to finish when Marissa slumped, sitting on the railing of the patio, groaning loudly. "Marissa, I'm guessing you're not much of a morning person."  
  
"He dumped me," she whimpered. "He didn't lead up to it with anything...just out of nowhere, BOOM! It's not fair. I thought things were going okay. I'm just a big nobody,"  
  
"Aw, Missy," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and rubbing her back. "This ain't about you. He's a stupid bastard. He's missing out on the greatest girl in the world. Come on, that stupid ox isn't worth bawling over,"  
  
"It ain't fair," she repeated. "I mean, am I just so horrible that nobody's ever gonna like me?"  
  
"You just need to find where you fit. I know somebody out there'd give his left nut to have you, and you don't even know it. You don't need a boyfriend," he said, "You're not one of those nobodies who need to feed off of somebody else to feel like something. I bet the dumb oaf just got threatened, because you're gonna amount to more than he ever will,"  
  
Marissa shook her head and took a deep breath. "Alan, you're the best," she said quietly. Ever since their little tryst in his car, they had grown closer and closer, just as friend. Within those two months, it seemed like Alan was a better friend than she had ever known in her entire life.  
  
"Well, my lady, I don't like to brag," he laughed, "Okay, maybe I do like bragging. But that's beside the point—I do rock, don't I?" Marissa hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, don't be abusive now,"  
  
"Damn it, Alan! I'm supposed to be sad now," she laughed. "Sunshine was right when he introduced you to me,"  
  
"Huh?" Alan said. "What'd he say?"  
  
"He called you a dork, remember?" Marissa giggled. Alan pretended to look hurt. "But you're the best dork a person could ever be friends with. So what'd you come over for in the first place?"  
  
"We need to leave early to catch our bus!" he said excitedly, "Regionals, remember? We need to go! Come on! Come on!"  
  
"Oh god!" Marissa screeched, "I totally forgot! I need to get dressed! Wait right here, okay?" She ran into her house, pulled her cheerleading uniform off of its hanger, and put it on. She leaned out the window and yelled at Alan. "Catch!" She dropped her bag out onto the lawn, then went to looking for her shoes. Soon, she found her white sneakers, slipped them on, and ran out the door, grabbing a brush and the scrunchie that matched the uniform exactly. They drove down to the bus stop and met up with the rest of the team. This day was going well after all.  
  
"You guys won! You didn't just win, you got them GOOD!" Marissa squealed, tugging excitedly on Alan's jacket sleeve as they strolled around the beaten path of a park, just down the street from where people were still cheering loudly about the Titans' big victory. "And you got to play! This is so amazing!"  
  
Alan was about to reply when something interrupted the moment. There was an odd crunching sound in the distance. Their walk in the park was quickly interrupted, and they briskly walked down the two blocks to investigate. They saw a red Camaro out in the road, busted to scrap—Gerry's Camaro.  
  
The realization hit Marissa first. She dropped onto her knees, bug- eyed and slack-jawed. "Not Gerry," she whispered. Alan knelt down next to her. "Please, just not Gerry." The ambulance showed up, and Marissa tried to stay calm, attempting to get a glimpse at the victim before they drove away. Her worst fear was confirmed when she heard somebody scream—"Somebody call the guys, it's Gerry!"  
  
"Let's get to your car," Alan said, putting an arm around her shoulder. They walked back, and Marissa reached for the driver's side door, but didn't protest when Alan gently shoved her aside. The whole drive to the hospital, she repeatedly ran her hand through her hair in frustration, her eyes clenched shut.  
  
Alan noticed how tense she was, and wanted to calm her down before they got to the hospital. "Missy-"  
  
"Don't talk to me," she sighed quietly. "Just...don't" It was then that Alan knew that she definitely wouldn't take it too well if anything bad had happened.  
  
She was practically hyperventilating when they first walked through the doors. Apart from the coaches and Mrs. Bertier, they were the first ones there.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Marissa said, approaching Mrs. Bertier. "But this is Gerry. He's the strongest guy out of anyone. Nothing's gonna happen, right?" She was biting her lip, trying to keep everything back. She wanted to cry, kick, scream, anything. She just wanted to be able to do something.  
  
"It's just not fair," Mrs. Bertier said wistfully. "Gerry was a good person. He had everything going for him." She looked into Marissa's eyes. "I think you're the strong one out of all of us,"  
  
"Bad things happen to good people," Marissa said, changing the subject. She knew that she wasn't strong at all. She knew how easily she could fall apart. It had happened, but it wasn't going to happen again. "There are so many people out there that should be there in Gerry's place. Some people deserve it a lot more than he does,"  
  
"You've been good for Gerry, especially with the trouble of the team and all, but I got to ask you just another favor for him," Mrs. Bertier said. "I need you to be able to help Gerry through all this. He listens to you."  
  
"He's okay, right?" Marissa said breathlessly.  
  
"He won't be able to walk again," Coach Boone said, speaking for Gerry's mother. Marissa clapped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head.  
  
"That ain't Gerry," she said, forcing out a weak laugh, which resembled more of a cough. "Gerry wouldn't give up like that. He's got a career just waiting for him. It wouldn't happen...not to him. You've got the wrong guy," Alan came up and hugged her from behind. She clasped her hands onto his arms and started crying. "I can't do anything," she said quietly. "I told you, I'm nobody."  
  
It took a while, but Alan managed to get her back to normal. By now, everyone was there. Marissa, now the level-headed one, helped keep Julius composed, walking him to Gerry's room. She wouldn't go in, but instead she walked outside, brushing past Rev and Alan on the way. She looked at her feet as she went, and ran into someone. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ray," she hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, showing your face around here? You know you aren't welcome around us. You hate our kind, don't you?"  
  
"I ain't here for you," he said, looking past her shoulder, where Alan and Rev were following her out. "I came to give Gerry a piece of my mind—"  
  
"You mean you're gonna go tell him how much of an ass you think he is while he can't get you back," Marissa said coldly, shoving him backwards, away from the door. She knew that could stoop pretty low, but this was a new extreme, even for him. "Well, if he ain't gonna be the one to put you in your place, then I'll do it for him." She raised her fist and was a fraction of an inch away from his face when Rev pulled her back, and Alan grabbed her fists and pinned them in front of her. "Let me go! I'm just gonna kill him! No one's gonna care if he dies!"  
  
"Letting a bunch of nobodies like them hold you down—I thought you'd amount to more than that," Ray taunted, "Missy, you really have gone soft." Marissa broke away, but instead of moving to kill Ray again, she walked out to her car. Ray followed her out and stood in front of her while she started her car.  
  
"Move," she hissed. "I swear, Ray, I can't deal with you right now. If you don't move, I swear to God, I'll run you over, and I'll laugh my ass off while they drag me to the slammer, watching them scrape you off the sidewalk."  
  
"I ain't moving," he said, crossing his arms resolutely. "What's your problem? You can't drive like this!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she snapped. She reversed her car quickly—  
  
And she didn't even see it coming. All that stayed clear was a bright flash, her head whipping wildly around, and a sharp pain all over. Suddenly, she could feel the consciousness dribbling out of her like drops of water from a leaky faucet.  
  
"No," Alan said, watching from a distance. He and Rev ran out. Ray, seeing them coming, ran away. Alan pried the mangled door open, and her head slumped out. He pulled her out, and backed shakily away, leaving the situation to the paramedics, who had just arrived to see what had caused the noise.  
  
"No," came a unanimous whisper as Marissa was rushed inside.  
  
"Not Missy too," Mrs. Bertier said.  
  
It was well after an hour until anyone was admitted to see her, but they all gladly stayed. No one dared to tell them to leave. But Marissa wasn't even awake now. What hurt the most was that she didn't look tiny and frail like the people they saw on TV hospitals. She looked like she was about to wake up at any minute, but they knew she wasn't. They had just been able to breathe because Gerry was going to survive, then Marissa went and did this...  
  
"Don't do that," Alan said, grabbing her hand and shaking it gently. "Don't lie there like that. Stop, please,"  
  
Rev took the chair on the other side of her, and Blue knelt next to him. Gerry didn't know about her yet, so they tried to keep quiet.  
  
A nurse walked in and sighed. "You boys really got something for this girl," she said. She was a young, in-training nurse. "I suppose they told you what's going on,"  
  
"Haven't heard a word," Rev said, not taking his eyes off of Marissa.  
  
"She needs a lot of blood." the young nurse said. "I mean, they saved her leg, no problem, but it lost her a lot,"  
  
"So what does that mean?" Alan asked, standing up and crossing his arms. "They tell you this kind of this stuff, right?"  
  
"I didn't think it'd be me who'd need to tell you this," the nurse said. "But if she doesn't get a whole lot of blood in the next couple of days, she isn't about to make it,"  
  
"Take mine," Rev said, rolling up his sleeve. "We're family." It held an eery significance that this was the first time he had been able to just open up and say those two words, and it had to be under these circumstances.  
  
"It ain't that easy," she said. "She has type-O blood. I don't know that much about this kind of doctor stuff, but I know that not many people match with her. I told the coaches, and they told me to check out the players' records, see if anyone she knows is a match,"  
  
"So do you know yet?" Blue said.  
  
"Yeah, I do, in fact," the girl said, pulling a manila envelope from the bottom of the cart. "You've only got a few matches in all of Alexandria, and only one that fits completely. I shouldn't be showing you this, but I guess you guys deserve it. I'm breaking a lot of rules, though,"  
  
Alan grabbed it and looked inside. He raised his eyebrows and passed the packet on to Rev and Blue.  
  
"Did you call him already?" Alan asked, turning back to the nurse, but she had already taken the papers and gone. He looked at Rev. "Ray won't help her."  
  
"Who says?" said a voice in the doorway. It seemed that Ray hadn't wasted any time.  
  
"We don't want you here," Rev said. "My sister'll find someone else,"  
  
"She can't afford to," Blue said grudgingly.  
  
"You're right," Rev said, wincing. He looked unkindly up at Ray. "Marissa ain't gonna forgive you. She's never gonna know you were here, got it?"  
  
"This isn't right," Rev said as they waited outside of the room. "He's gonna use this is another chance to get to Marissa." He paced back and forth. "The moment she wakes up, he'll just be dogging her night and day, saying she owes him. You know Marissa. She's big on justice, and fair play. She won't stand for it if she owes the guy something,"  
  
"She knows better than that," Alan said simply, rubbing profusely at his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but Ray doesn't," Rev muttered. "He'll rub tonight in her face, chew her up, and spit her out all over again before she has a chance to blink,"  
  
"Look, the girl can take care of herself. She's done it before," Blue said. "Right now, we've got other things to talk about. We need to let Gerry know about this."  
  
"Don't bother," Alan said. "That trainee nurse went and opened her big mouth. I was just there when it happened,"  
  
"How'd he take it?" Blue asked.  
  
"Better than we might have expected," Alan said, "But it still wasn't pretty. He tried to throw a lamp, but it was attached to the desk. Tried to break any loose object he could reach. He didn't do any lasting damage, though,"  
  
"I'd like to do some lasting damage," Rev muttered. The rest of the guys eyed him incredulously. The Rev they knew didn't talk like that about anyone, not even someone like Ray. "I tried to respect the guy, I really did," he said, as though he thought he needed to explain himself after his outburst. "But it wasn't worth the effort,"  
  
"It's been three hours since they finished," Alan said anxiously, sitting down next to Marissa's bed. "Why won't she get up?" He leaned over and hugged her. He just wanted her to be up so much, he started imagining her waking up and laughing at him for looking so stupid, hovering around like he was.  
  
"Alan, just quit," Blue said, scratching his neck irritably. "You're not helping. You're making a big deal out of nothing,"  
  
"She could never wake up, and you think that's nothing?" he said. "God, I REALLY wish this wasn't happening right now." He was imagining what was happening right before they had heard the crash from the park. He was imagining how he was talking to her, and how we was so close to saying...  
  
But he swore he didn't imagine that her hand moved lightly against him. He pulled back, and found himself looking into the brown eyes that had been closed just a moment before.  
  
"Alan?" she muttered hoarsely. He took in a deep breath and hugged her again. "You're choking me." she said quietly, but he wouldn't get off. She worked up enough strength to push him off and laugh weakly. "Go figure. I nearly die, and you try to kill me,"  
  
"You're alive," Rev panted in relief, coming up next to her. "Don't you ever go getting into your car when you're that crazy ever again."  
  
"Aw, boy," she laughed. "I'm always crazy."  
  
"You know what I mean," he chuckled weakly.  
  
"I'm fine, you know," she laughed. "I wanna see Gerry,"  
  
"Well, you're still queasy," Rev said, "Try sleeping it off a little more,"  
  
Marissa, in no mood to argue, went on to comply with what her brother had told her to do, sleeping for another half hour. When she woke up, she yawned, rubbed her eyes, and immediately tried to hop out of bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you lay down a little while longer?" Blue asked.  
  
"Screw that," Marissa snapped. She swung her legs slowly out from under the covers and stepped shakily out. "Okay, now, where the hell am I?" She suddenly stumbled slightly, and leaning partially on Alan. "Which room's Gerry in?" she said, considerably winded from forcing herself up so quickly.  
  
"He's right across the hall." Rev said. "Maybe you should get dressed, though."  
  
"Good idea," she said. "And yes, I can do that myself." She spotted a bag of her things in the corner, picked it up, and changed in the bathroom. After about ten minutes and a nice splash of water on the face, she emerged in a black pleated skirt and a school sweatshirt.  
  
"Back to normal," Alan laughed. They followed Marissa as she walked barefoot across the hallway into Gerry's room.  
  
"Knock, knock," Marissa laughed.  
  
"Missy," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Looks like you're doing good."  
  
"Actually I feel like crap," she sighed, plopping down into the seat next to his bed. "I mean, the light gives me a headache, I'm hungry, and everybody thinks that I'm suddenly made of glass. I can't deal with being treated like this,"  
  
"Aw, they're just worried," he said. "I mean, I was worrying out of my mind about you,"  
  
"You didn't have to," she muttered. "I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to get into that car when I was practically out of my mind," she said. "I don't see how I made it. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't,"  
  
"They never told you," Gerry muttered. "You had some help,"  
  
"Help?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Interesting bit of information," Gerry said. "You and Ray have the same blood type."  
  
"No," she whispered, putting the pieces together. She couldn't have survived this. She had stitches all up and down her sides, she was black and blue all over, and she thought she'd made it just by some miracle? "Why'd he do something like that? What the hell does this guy want from me?"  
  
"I'm not saying you should get back together with him—I'd recommend that you never do," Gerry said. "But it was pretty brave to do what he did. It brings back the time where I actually thought he was a good guy. You ought to cut him some slack."  
  
I"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Marissa said, slamming her car door as she got inside.  
  
"Just let me—"  
  
"If you don't move, I swear I'll run you over," She said, gunning the engine fore all it was worth. Then, there was a bright light and the crash of steel on steel.../I  
  
She sat bolt upright, her forehead tingling with the beginnings of perspiration. For a minute, she just stared around at Rev and Alan, who had each fallen asleep at a different chair in the room.  
  
"Good thing I didn't wake them," she muttered to herself, "They would've had a fit if they knew I'd gotten riled up over some silly dream," She laid down as quietly as possible, and fell asleep, thinking only about the reason she was in that hospital in the first place 


End file.
